My Love
by elfkyumin137
Summary: Chap 7 Is UP/Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik Dan dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka? KyuMin/Yewook/GS/Typo(s)
1. Chapter 1

Title : My Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Summary : Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik

Dan dia dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja

Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

**CHAPTER 1**

_**Saphire Blue Club, 21:00 KST**_

Dentuman music yang di persembahkan oleh seorang dj terdengar begitu keras namun tidak menyulutkan para namja dan yeoja yang sedang bergoyang. Club terlihat begitu panas karena para namja dan yeoja bergoyang begitu erotis, bebas, dan saling bersentuhan. Tak jarang mereka melakukan kontak fisik antar lawannya. Namun aksi tersebut hanya di pandang datar oleh seorang namja yang duduk dipojok Club tersebut. Tangan kanannya memegang segelas tequila yang isinya sudah habis setengah. Yang dilakukannya hanya duduk dari satu jam yang lalu tanpa berniat merubah posisinya dan bergabung bersama para namja dan yeoja yang lain. Kawan disebelahnya hanya memandangnya jengah karena sedari tadi namja tersebut hanya diam dan mungkin sesekali menyesap tequila nya

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah apa kau tidak bosan?"tanya kawan disebelahnya

"Apa yang harus aku bosankan hyung? Mungkin kau saja yang bosan melihatku"jawab kyuhyun cuek

"Aishh jinja anak ini. Bukankah tadi kau yang mengajak ku kesini tapi kenapa kau hanya diam aku bosan kau tau"

"Kalau kau bosan kau bisa bergabung dengan mereka hyung"tunjuk Kyuhyun kepada para namja dan yeoja yang sedang menari "atau mungkin kau bisa menyewa salah satu dari mereka"tunjuk Kyuhyun pada segerombolan yeoja yang sedang duduk diujung Club

"Apa dengan mereka. Bukan tipe ku itu'Ujar sang hyung sambil mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya"Karena aku Kim Yesung"Ujar yesung sambil menepuk dadanya sendiri "Bukanlah namja yang menyukai tipe yeoja seperti itu"Ujarnya sambil mencibirkan bibirnya

Kyuhyun yang disebelahnya hanya mendengus jengah mendengar pernyataan sang hyung sekaligus sahabatnya tersebut

"heh memangnya tipe seperti apa yang kau inginkan hyung?"Apakah tipe yeoja tua yang mempunyai banyak uang atau seorang yeoja nerd?"

"Aisshh apakah tidak ada pilihan selain mereka. Yang jelas aku menginginkan yeoja dewasa yang bisa mengurusku dan mencintaiku sampai tua"Ujar Yesung

"In your dream hyung. Kau kira cerita tersebut seperti di dongeng?"

"Ya tuhan anak ini. Sampai kapan kau akan membuka hatimu Kyu, walau bagaimanapun kau akan tetap menikah tidak mungkin kau akan menjadi perjaka tua"

"Bisakah kita tidak membahasa ini hyung. Aku sedang tidak ingin membahasnya. Aku kesini untuk menenangkan pikiranku bukan berdebat denganmu"

"Aishh susah sekali kalau sudah berbicara denganmu"

Perdebatan mereka pun terhenti. Yang terdengar hanya music yang masih dimainkan oleh seorang dj. Tidak ada yang tau apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan tersebut.

_**At prostitusi house**_

"Bisakah kalian lebih cepat. Para pelanggan kalian sudah menunggu. Kalian adalah orang-orang terpilih jadi jangan membuat mereka mati bosan"teriak seorang pemilik rumah prostitusi tersebut

"Ya Hyejun-ah berdandanlah yang cantik malam ini"

"Baik nyonya"

"Minji-ah gunakan pakaian yang membuat pelanggan tertarik"

"Siap nyonya

Pemilik rumah tersebut terus berteriak menyuruh para yeoja untuk bersiap-siap ketempat dimana mereka menemukan pelanggan dan menghantarkan uang banyak untuk mereka. Tak henti-hentinya yeoja dewasa tersebut berceloteh menyuruh ini dan itu agar membuat pelanggan mereka tertarik dan merasa terpuaskan.

"Kalian ingat bukan yang sudah kalian pelajari"

"Iya nyonya"

"Bagus. Dan disini ada yang melihat Lee Sungmin"

Ruangan tersebut mendadak hening tatkala tidak menemukan seorang gadis yang merupakan asset dari rumah prostitusi tersebut. Ya, Lee Sungmin masihlah gadis dan teman-temannya disini sudah pernah terpakai. Sungmin dulunya hanyalah seorang gadis biasa berumur 18 tahun. hingga suatu hari ketika dia pulang dari kuliahnya tiba-tiba ada mobil van yang membawanya sampai dia berada di rumah prostitusi ini. Awalnya Sungmin mengira dia hanyalah diculik biasa namun betapa terkejutnya dia kalau dia berada dirumah yang menurutnya tempat laknat tersebut. Tak ada yang bisa menolongnya karena semua perempuan disana begitu patuh dengan pemilik rumah ini.

"Kemana dia. Bisa-bisanya menghilang disaat penting seperti ini. Apakah dia tidak tahu kalau dia asset para namja kaya"Yeoja tersebut setengah mendengus kala tidak menemukan Sungmin

"Ya Sulli-ah kau teman sekamarnya bukan. Dimana dia"

Sulli pun menunduk ketakutan kala sang bos bertanya dengannya. Dengan gemetar dia pun menjawab

"D-dia ada dikamar nyonya"

"Apa dikamar kau bilang. Kenapa kau tidak menyuruhnya untuk cepat keluar"

Masih dengan ekspresi gemetar sulli pun kembali menjawab

"Dia bilang dia tidak mau nyonya"

"Keras kepala sekali anak itu. Dia kira dia siapa. Awas saja"

Semua yang berada diruangan tersebut pun tak ada yang berani menjawab. Mereka tau karena bos mereka sedang marah besar dan siapapun tidak ada yang berani menjawabnya

"Kalian semua tunggu disini. Aku harus mengurus bocah tengik tersebut"

Yeoja tadi pun meninggalkan ruangan tersebut menuju kamar Sungmin yang terletak di lantai dua. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa Sungmin begitu keras kepala dan tidak menuruti keinginannya.

Sungmin mendengar derap langkah seseorang menuju kamarnya. Dengan ketakutan gadis tersebut semakin memojokkan badannya dipojok ruangan kamarnya. Langkah tersebut semakin dekat dan dekat hingga engsel pintunya berbunyi tanda seseorang membuka pintu kamarnya

CKLEK

Sungmin tahu kalau yang membuka kamarnya adalah bos pemilik rumah ini. Dan Sungmin bisa melihat wajah bos nya dipenuhi amarah hingga wajah tersebut terlihat mengeras dan memerah menahan emosinya

"Kenapa kau masih disini. Bukankah sudah kukatakan kau juga harus bersiap diri"Bentak yeoja tersebut

"Saya tidak bisa nyonya Kim. Saya tidak bisa melakukan pekerjaan terkutuk tersebut"Ujar sungmin kepada nyonya Kim atau lebih lengkapnya Kim Hyorin

"Apa kau bilang!Pekerjaan terkutuk. Rasakan ini!"

PLAKK

Pipi putih tersebut memerah karena tamparan yang sangat keras diterimanya. Derai airmata terus mengucur dari manik foxy tersebut. Tanpa hentinya dia menggumamkan nama orang tuanya yang sudah berada disamping tuhan

"Kau tau, kau itu adalah asset dari rumah ini. Jadi kalau mencoba kabur mungkin kau akan mendapat yang lebih dari ini dan sekarang cepat bersiap aku tidak mau mengulur waktu lagi"

Airmata sungmin turun semakin deras. Dia tidak tahu kenapa kehidupannya harus berjalan seperti ini. Ditinggalkan orang tuanya disaat dia masih membutuhkan kasih sayang, menjalani kehidupan yang keras hingga akhirnya dia berada disini. Kenapa tuhan begitu berat memberi cobaan untuknya

'_Apa salahku tuhan'batin Sungmin miris_

20 menit kemudian turun dari kamarnya menggunakan pakaian yang telah dipilihkan sang bos. Sungmin begitu rishi menggunakan pakaian berdada rendah dan menampilkan sepertiga paha mulusnya tersebut. Dengan masih kepala ditundukkan dia berjalan menuju sang bos yang menunggu nya disana hingga dia berada didepan sang bos

"Kau begitu cantik Sungmin-ah pasti banyak namja kaya yang menginginkanmu. Kau tahu tak sia-sia aku memilihmu karena sepertinya kau yang terbaik

Sungmin tidak menjawab hanya diam sambil meratapi kehidupannya yang begitu kelam. Adakah seseorang yang mungkin mau menolongnya keluar dari tempat ini

"Ayo jalan yang lain sudah berangkat tinggal kau saja. Karena kau special kau akan pergi bersamaku karena aku tau kalau kau pergi sendiri pasti akan menggunakan segala untuk kabur"

Sungmin dan nyonya Kim pun langsung memasuki mercy hitam tersebut dan mejalankan menuju klub langganan bos besar tersebut.

Perjalanan yang ditempuh 15 menit pun berakhir juga. Akhirnya Sungmin dan sang bos Nyonya Kim telah sampai disebuah klub ternama dikota Seoul tersebut. Memasuki pintu utama dan menunjukkan ID card nya. Hingar bingar music terdengar ditelinga Sungmin, gadis tersebut masih belum biasa pergi ketempat seperti ini atau lebih tepatnya tidak pernah. Meskipun sungmin menjalani kehidupan yang keras semenjak kematian orang tuanya namun dia tidak pernah berpikir untuk pergi ketempat seperti ini

"Cepat jalan dan tegakkan wajahmu aku tidak mau mereka berpikir aku sedang membawa pasien rumah sakit jiwa"Bentak nyonya kim

Sungmin pun menegakkan wajah nya dengan enggan

"hapus jejak airmata mu itu. Aku tidak mau kau terlihat jelek meskipun kau sudah cukup manis"

Sungmin pun langsung menghapus jejak air matanya dan mengikuti langkah nyonya Kim. Tak jarang dia mendapat tatapan lapar dan nafsu dari para namja di Klub tersebut

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah lebih baik kita pulang saja. Sudah berjam-jam disini dan aku lelah kau tau"

"Kau pulang saja sana hyung. Aku masih ingin disini"

"Aisshh apa kau gila. Aku tidak bisa meninggalkan mu sendirian disini. Kalau kau mabuk bagaimana?"Ujar yesung. Dia tidak habis pikir mengapa sahabatnya ini begitu betah berada di klub ini.

"Itu terserahmu hyung yang penting aku masih mau disini"Kyuhyun pun menegakkan badannya dan berniat beranjak pergi sebelum yesung menghentikan langkahnya

"Ya mau kemana kau. Pergi dengan seenaknya"

"Aku hanya pergi ke toilet hyung. Dan tunjukkan wajah seperti itu kau terlihat seperti anak yang ditinggalkan ibunya kau tahu"Kyuhyun pun melenggang cuek tanpa menghiraukan yesung

"Kau tunggu disini"

"Nyonya mau kemana"

"Aku sedang ada urusan. Kalau kau mencoba kabur kau akan tau akibatnya"

Sungmin pun langsung terdiam mendengarnya. Dia begitu takut hingga tidak bisa melawan sang bos

"Kau mengerti"

"Iya. Saya mengerti"

Nyonya Kim hilang dari pandangan Sungmin dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang duduk di kursi bartender tersebut

5 menit kemudia Kyuhyun keluar dari toilet dan bergegas menuju tempat sang hyung yang sedang duduk sendirian. Selama perjalanan kesana tak jarang dia melihat pemandangan erotis namun itu tidak merubah pandangan dingin dan datar wajah Kyuhyun. Namun sesekali dia melihat yeoja mengerling nakal kepadanya namun tidak ditanggap balik oleh Kyuhyun. Dia kesini hanya ingin menenangkan hatinya bukan untuk bermain one night stand dengan para yeoja

"Kenapa kau lama sekali"Gertak yesung. Namun yang ditanya hanya diam dan wajahnya tidak sedikitpun menoleh kepada sang hyung. Entahlah apa yang membuat namja tampan tersebut tertarik

"Kyuhyun-ah aku sedang berbicara denganmu..Ya…Ya"

"Aku tahu hyung. Bisakah tidak berteriak suaramu membuatku pusing"Ujar nya cuek

"Dengarkan dulu. Ya tuhan anak ini"merasa tak tahan yesung pun menarik tangan Kyuhyun hingga membuatnya jatuh terduduk

"Ya, apa yang kau lakukan hyung. Jangan menarik tanganku seenak jidatmu"

"Makanya dengarkan aku dulu. Kau lihat gadis yang duduk dikursi bartender tersebut"Tunjuk yesung menggunakan telunjuknya. Dan Kyuhyun pun mengikuti arah pandang yesung

"Manis bukan. Sepertinya dia orang baru terlihat sekali bukan"

Kyuhyun hanya diam. Tiba-tiba seringai tajamnya keluar sepertinya dia sedang merencanakan sesuatu

"sepertinya aku punya urusan hyung. Jadi kau tunggu disini"

Kyuhyun berjalan dimana gadis yang ditunjuk Yesung tadi sedang duduk. Obsidian tajamnya terus menatap gadis tersebut dari bawah sampai atas, terlihat sekali keresahan dalam diri yeoja tersebut.

Sungmin terkejut karena ada seorang namja yang menatapnya begitu intens. Terlihat sekali dari manik onyx namja tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sungmin merasa takut karena namja tersebut belum melepas pandangan matanya hingga dia berada didepan Sungmin

"Kau sendiri?"

"sss-saya"

"Dia bersama saya tuan"Sungmin terkejut bukan main karena sang bos sudah berada disampingnya. Bukankah tadi dia sedang pergi atau jangan-jangan dia hanya memata-matai Sungmin saja

"Anda siapa"tanya Kyuhyun tanpa melepas pandangan matanya dari Sungmin

"Kim Hyorin. Saya adalah bos dari anak ini"Ujar hyorin sambil menampilkan senyum seksinya. Namun itu tidak merubah pandangan Kyuhyun dari Sungmin

"Siapa nama gadis ini"

"Dia bernama Lee Sungmin. Sungmin perkenalkan dirimu"Ujar Hyorin

"Lee Sungmin imnida"Karena Sungmin menunduk membuat dada atasnya terlihat dan Kyuhyun terlihat menelan air liurnya susah payah

"Dia orang baru"

"Dia masih baru tuan bahkan bersih"

"Apa dia bisa memuaskanku?"

Sungmin terperangah mendengar nya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar _'Memuaskan'?_bahkan dia tidak terlalu paham soal hubungan seks. Dia adalah seorang gadis yang terlampau polos yang seharinya hanya berkutat dengan buku-buku

"Tentu saja. Meski orang baru saya yakin dia bisa memuaskan anda tuan. Benarkan Sungmin"Ujar Hyorin. Dia menatap tajam Sungmin agar cepat menjawab pertanyaannya

"I-iya" Ujar Sungmin setengah gugup

"Kalau begitu aku membelinya"

"MWO"

**TBC**

**Annyeong saya bawa fanfic baru. Maaf baru bisa muncul karena saya sedang sibuk-sibuknya kuliah dan mau menghadapi final test juga jadi baru bisa nge-post fanfic nya sekarang. Maaf kalau masih ada typo nya karena saya membuat fanfic ini sambil menunggu dosen dan tiba-tiba dapet ide nya. Mian kalau feel nya juga belum dapat. Jangan lupa Review ne **

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


	2. Chapter 2

Title : My Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Summary : Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik

Dan dia dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja

Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

"Tentu saja. Meski orang baru saya yakin dia bisa memuaskan anda tuan. Benarkan Sungmin"Ujar Hyorin. Dia menatap tajam Sungmin agar cepat menjawab pertanyaannya

"I-iya" Ujar Sungmin setengah gugup

"Kalau begitu aku membelinya"

"MWO!"

**CHAPTER 2**

"MWO!"Nyonya Kim pun terperangah mendengarnya. Apa dia tidak salah dengar kalau tuan yang didepan dia sekarang ingin membeli Sungmin. _'Ya tuhan baru sekarang ada yang ingin membeli pelangganku'Batin nyonya Kim_

"Anda sedang tidak serius bukan tuan?"Ujar nyonya Kim

"Tidak. Saya serius nyonya, apa anda tidak melihatnya?"

"e-mm"Tiba-tiba nyonya Kim sulit menelan ludanya sendiri. Orang ini orang yang baru dikenalnya benar-benar serius ingin membeli Sungmin

"Begini tuan dia digunakan untuk disewa bukan untuk dibeli"

"Tidak. Saya tetap akan membelinya sesuai yang nyonya inginkan. Kalau perlu saya akan membeli nya 5 kali lipat. Bagaimana?"

Sekarang giliran Sungmin yang terperangah. Apa 5 kali lipat? Bahkan Sungmin sendiri tidak bisa membayangkan uang sebanyak itu

"Bagaimana apa anda setuju?"Kyuhyun bertanya karena melihat sikap diam dari nyonya Kim. Entahlah lidah nyonya Kim tiba-tiba kelu untuk menjawab

"…."

"Atau saya perlu menuliskan cek nya disini dan anda bisa mengambil nya di bank?"Ujar Kyuhyun

"…."

"Nyonya Kim?"

"E—ehh ma—af tuan. Tadi saya sedikit terkejut dengan pernyataan tuan sebelumnya" Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum mendengarnya namun matanya tidak lepas dari Sungmin

"Jadi bagaimana. Saya bukanlah orang yang bertele-tele nyonya Kim"

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Anda boleh membelinya"

Sungmin terkejut mendengar perkataan nyonya Kim barusan "Saya keberatan nyonya. Saya tidak mau"

"Wae…bukankah kau akan hidup nyaman denganku manis?" Kyuhyun menyunggingkan smirk tajamnya dihadapan Sungmin

"Ta-pi nyonya"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian Sungmin. Kau akan ikut dengannya" Kyuhyun tersenyum puas. Mangsa nya sekarang sudah berada ditangangnya

Sungmin menatap wajah nyonya Kim dengan memelas. Bagaimanapun dia tidak akan mau ikut dengan pria yang baru saja dikenalnya. Ya tuhan memikirkan nya saja membuat Sungmin sakit kepala

"Saya mohon nyonya. Saya tetap tidak mau"

"Sungmin kalau kau tetap membantah kau akan tau akibatnya"

Sungmin hanya bisa menundukkan kepalanya. Kenapa nasib nya harus seperti ini, Sungmin rela saja kalau harus hidup miskin namun dia tidak menginginkan hidup seperti ini.

"Jadi apa saya bisa membawanya sekarang"

"Silahkan tuan"

Suara nyonya Kim menyentak alam sadar Sungmin. Dia kembali menegakkan kepala untuk menyuarakan ketidak setujuannya namun sebuah suara sudah mendahuluinya

"Ayo Sungmin. Kita harus pergi"

"A—ppa kurang ajar lepaskan tanganku brengsek"

Kyuhyun menulikan telinganya dan terus menarik kuat lengan Sungmin menuju mobil nya yang sudah terpakir di depan club tersebut

"Masuk" Ujar Kyuhyun sambil mendorong tubuh Sungmin

"Shirreo"

"Kau melawanku!"

"Aku tidak mau ikut dengan laki-laki brengsek sepertimu"

"Mau cara kasar rupanya"

Dengan sekali tarikan Kyuhyun berhasil menarik pinggan Sungmin

CHUP

Kyuhun memagut bibir Sungmin dengan kasar. Sungmin terus meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun, tangan mungilnya terus memukul dada Kyuhyun. Air mata mengalir dari manik rubahnya, Sungmin tidak mau dilakukan dengan cara kasar Seperti ini. Karena dia hanyalah seorang gadis yang rapuh dan dia hanya ingin kelembutan bukan cara kasar. Kecupan terakhir mengakhiri ciuman basah tersebut

"Kurang ajar. Brengsek!"

"Mulut mu manis, jadi jangan keluarkan kata-kata kotor seperti itu sayang. Sekarang masuklah"

Sungmin tetap bergeming ditempat. Dia tetap tidak mau ikut dengan pria kurang ajar yang sudah mencuri ciumannya

"Masih mau cara kasar rupanya"

Sungmin memundurkan langkahnya. Kyuhyun terus mendekati Sungmin hingga tubuh mungil tersebut terhimpit badan mobil Kyuhyun. Tangan Kyuhyun mendekati tengkuk Sungmin dan

"eunghh" badan Sungmin jatuh melunglai menimpan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun langsung mengangkat bridal Sungmin untuk membawanya ke Mansion miliknya

"eunghh" lenguhan samar terdengar dari bibir Sungmin. Perlahan-lahan manik foxy tersebut mulai terbuka. Sungmin mengedarkan matanya dikamar luas tersebut. Kamar ini bahkan lebih luas dari kamar yang dulu ditempati nya dirumah nyonya Kim. Lampu bewarna keemasan dinding kamar yang berwarna merah marun tersebut terlihat begitu mewah.

Sungmin bangun dari acara berbaring nya dan memijat pelipisnya. Kepala nya pusing sekali bahkan sekarang wajah putih tersebut terlihat pucat pasi. Sungmin mengingat-ingat kejadian sebelum dia berada disani. Tibak-tiba matanya membelalak lebar ya dia tahu mengapa dia bisa berada disini dan itu hanya karena satu orang yaitu 'KYUHYUN'

Derit pintu berbunyi tanda ada yang masuk ke kamar ini dan Sungmin pun langsung meringkuk di kasur tersebut

CKLEK

"Kau sudah bangun cantik. Bagaimana tidurnya nyenyak?"

Ternyata orang yang masuk tersebut adalah Kyuhyun. Orang yang sedari tadi tidak ingin Sungmin lihat wajahnya

"Mau apa kau" Bentak Sungmin

"Tentu saja ingin menikmati apa yang sudah ku beli"

Sungmin terkejut. _'Menikmati?'_ Apa orang ini akan melakukan hal yang tidak baik untuknya

Kyuhyun mendekati Sungmin sambil menyunggingkan smirk tajamnya "Jangan takut begitu sayang, kau terlihat seperti kelinci yang akan dimangsa oleh serigala. Serigala yang lapar"

"Ku—mohon jangan lakukan itu"

"Hei aku tidak peduli sekalipun kau memelas denganku"

Dengan sekali tarikan Sungmin jatuh terlentang diatas kasur dan tubuh mungil nya sudah berada di bawah tindihan Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun pun meletakkan kedua tangan Sungmin di sisi kepala gadis tersebut

"Jangan lakukan itu. Saya mohon tuan"

"Aku tidak peduli. Dan jangan ganggu aku"

Kyuhyun pun langsung mengecup bibir shape M tersebut dan memagut nya dengan kasar tidak peduli dengan Sungmin yang meronta meminta dilepaskan

"mmpthh…le-pphmmt pas-kan saya"

Kyuhyun tidak menghentikan kegiatannya mencumbu bibir yang sudah menarik perhatian nya sedari tadi. Kyuhyun menggeram karena sedari tadi Sungmin tidak mau membuka bibirnya dengan gemas dia gigit bibir bawah Sungmin

"aakkh"

Tanpa membuang waktu Kyuhyun langsung menyusupkan lidahnya kedalam bibir mungil Sungmin. Mengeksplorasi Langit-langit bibir Sungmin dan terus menyesap saliva dalam bibir Sungmin

"eungghh…akhh"mendengar lenguhan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun semakin bernafsu. Tangan Sungmin memukul kecil dada Kyuhyun pertanda pasokan oksigen telah menipis. Kyuhyun yang mendapat kode tersebut segera menghentikan ciumannya

"Nikmat eum?" Sungmin membuka mata terpejamnya dan menatap wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang menyeringai sinis. Sungmin hanya diam sambil menatap Kyuhyun

"Kenapa. Bukankah tadi kau menikmatinya?"

"Kurang ajar. Lepaskan aku sekarang" Jerit Sungmin. Dia kembali meronta dalam pelukan Kyuhyun ingin melepaskan dirinya. namun Kyuhyun justru mengeratkan pelukannya

"Kenapa kau masih melawan denganku?"

"Karena aku bukan budakmu jadi lepaskan aku sekarang"

"Sial. Ternyata kau memilih cara kasar rupanya"

Dengan sekali tarikan baju Sungmin robek dibagian dadanya dan menampakkan dada sintal Sungmin yang memang tidak memakai bra. Kyuhyun meneguk air liur nya susah paya. Dada sintal tersebut telah terpampang jelas dihadapannya dan nipple yang menegang tersebut seperti menantangnya untuk menghisapnya

"Apa yang kau lihat!"Sungmin menutup dada atas menggunakan kedua tanganya dan Kyuhyun yang melihatnya hanya menyeringai remeh

"Sudahlah sayang. Nikmati saja pasti kau akan terbuai dengan permainan ini. Kau seharusnya tahu banyak wanita yang menginginkan posisimu sekarang"

"Dasar pria brengsek. Beraninya kau" Mendengar umpatan Sungmin membuat Kyuhyun tersulut emosinya dan menampar sudut bibir Sungmin

PLAK

"Berani sekali kau mengatakan hal seperti itu. Kalau kau memang ingin bermain dengan cara kasar baik akan kulakukan"

Tanpa menunggu waktu Kyuhyun langsung melepas dress pendek Sungmin dan hanya menyisakan dalamannya saja. Tangan Sungmin yang sedari tadi digunakannya untuk menutup dadanya ditarik oleh Kyuhyun

"Mau apa kau!" Sungmin berjengit ketakutan begitu Kyuhyun menarik tangannya

"Tentu saja untuk mengikatnya agar tangan ini tidak mengganggu kerja ku"

Kyuhyun pun mengikat tangan mungil Sungmin menggunakan dasi miliknya, mengikatnya dengan simpul yang rapi setelah itu langsung menalikannya dikepala ranjang

"Lepas… ku mohon lepas hikss"

"Sudah terlambat untuk memohon Lee Sungmin karena walau bagaimanpun aku akan tetap melakukannya"

Kyuhyun berdiri dari simpuhnya untuk melepas satu persatu kancing kemeja nya dan memperlihatkan perut be arbs samar tersebut beserta dengan celana panjang dan juga dalamannya

Sungmin berjengit ketakutan melihat ukuran junior Kyuhyun yang sangat big tersebut. Gadis tersebut tidak dapat membayangkan Junior tersebut akan menembus kewanitaannya yang tentu saja masih sangat sempit

"Apa ada yang ingin kau ucapkan Lee Sungmin?":

"Kumohon jangan lakukan ini. Lepaskan aku hikss..hikss"

Kyuhyun tertegun melihat mata foxy tersebut berurai air mata. Namun rasa sakit hati yang dulu diterimanya membuat hatinya tertutup dan menjadikannya pria yang dingin

"Maaf tapi aku tidak bisa menghentikannya Lee Sungmin"

JLEEBB

Tanpa foreplay atau apapun itu Kyuhyun tiba-tiba langsung melesakkan kejantannya kedalam kewanitaan Sungmin. Sungmin pun menjerit kesakitan badannya seperti dibelah dua

"akkhh…..sa-akit le—pas sa—akit"

"see—mmpithh"Kyuhyun menggeram karena kewanitaan Sungmin menjepit miliknya yang besar. Tanpa aba-aba Kyuhyun langsung menggerakkan badannya tanpa peduli Sungmin yang sedang kesakitan

"aahh….oohh kau se—mpithh sayang"Kyuhyun terus menggerakkan badannya naik turun. Sungmin hanya bisa menangis dalam diam

"kk-aauu nikk-matthh sayang"

"henn—tikann ahh..ku—mohon sadarlah" Sungmin mengiba kepada Kyuhyun agar menghentikan permainannya. –Nya maksudnya disini karena hanya Kyuhyun yang menikmati sedangkan Sungmin tidak pernah menikmati permainan ini. Namun Kyuhyun menulikan pendengarannya karena dia sibuk mencari kenikmatan untuknya

"Menikmati nya sayang?"

Sungmin menggeleng. Dia tidak menikmati permainan ini sedikitpun. Matanya terus mengeluarkan air mata, Kyuhyun kemudian memajukan wajahnya dan menjilati wajah putih mulus tersebut. Tubuh bawah nya masih terus bergerak dan semakin bergerak kasar juga cepat

Kadang sungmin memekik karena kejantanan Kyuhyun menusuk titik sensitifnya didalam sana. Tubuhnya menegang tanda dia sudah sampai dipuncaknya

"Ayolah Lee Sungmin jangan lah munafik. Buktinya kau lebih dulu sampai" Kyuhyun menyeringai remeh dihadapan Sungmin. Sungmin langsung memalingkan wajahnya karena tidak tahan melihat wajah meremehkan yang ditunjukkan Kyuhyun untuknya

"Lihat aku kalau kita sedang bercinta" Kyuhyun berucap sambil menatap tajam Sungmin. Entahlah dia tidak menyukai ketika gadis –ani- yeoja tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Ketika akhirnya namja tampan tersebut mencapai kenikmatannya. Sungmin merasa perutnya dipenuhi oleh benih Kyuhyun dan tak lama yeoja tersebut tidak sadarkan diri dan membiarkan dia beristirahat sejenak agar apa yang dialami nya sekarang hanyalah mimpi

**TBC**

**Saya come back lagi. Mian kalau NC feel nya belum dapet karena ini yang pertama kalinya saya menulis fanfic NC. Untuk review sebelumnya terima kasih saya senang mendapat respon positif dari kalian**

**Saya membuat fanfic ini pun atas dasar kehendak saya sendiri karena sekarang fanfic KyuMin sudah berkurang. Dan sebagai KyuMin shipper pun saya tetap percaya dengan mereka meski sekarang Sungmin sudah menikah**

**Still Believe In Kyumin. Because KyuMin Is REAL**

**Sign,**

**ElfKyuMin137**


	3. Chapter 3

Title : My Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Summary : Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik

Dan dia dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja

Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

.

.

.

"Lihat aku kalau kita sedang bercinta" Kyuhyun berucap sambil menatap tajam Sungmin. Entahlah dia tidak menyukai ketika gadis –ani- yeoja tersebut memalingkan wajahnya ke samping.

Ketika akhirnya namja tampan tersebut mencapai kenikmatannya. Sungmin merasa perutnya dipenuhi oleh benih Kyuhyun dan tak lama yeoja tersebut tidak sadarkan diri dan membiarkan dia beristirahat sejenak agar apa yang dialami nya sekarang hanyalah mimpi

.

.

**CHAPTER 3**

Bias mentari perlahan mulai merengsek masuk kedalam jendela kamar mewah tersebut. Namun tidak berlaku bagi yeoja yang masih bergulung dalam selimutnya tersebut. Dia masih tertidur nyenyak menyelami alam mimpinya

Perlahan-lahan manik foxy tersebut mulai membuka untuk menampakkan manik teduh yang siapa saja melihatnya langsung jatuh kedalam. Sungmin mengerjapkan kedua matanya yang terasa pening akibat menangis semalam. Mengingat kejadian semalam membuat bulir air mata kembali jatuh membasahi pipi Sungmin. Dia tidak menyangkan akan menghadapi kejadian seperti ini dalam hidupnya. Ingin rasanya mati namun tidak bisa karena dia tahu orang tua nya pasti akan marah dan kecewa terhadapnya dan dia tidak ingin itu

Sungmin pun menghapus air matanya dan mulai bangkit untuk membersihkan diri karena badannnya yang terasa lengket. Mengingat Kyuhyun rasanya Sungmin sudah menaruh benci terhadap lelaki yang berani merenggut keperawanannya. Lelaki brengsek yang telah melakukan hal kasar terhadapnya

"eenghh" Sungmin mengerenyit sakit di daerah kewanitaannya. Yeoja tersebut tidak menyerah dan tetap bangkit meski harus menahan sakit

Memasuki kamar mandi, Sungmin memandang tubuhnya yang sekarang sudah tidak suci lagi. Pergelangan tangannya tampak membiru akibat ikatan kuat dari dasi Kyuhyun semalam. Sungmin mulai menyalakan shower dan membiarkan air dingin tersebut mengguyur tubuhnya sambil menangis dalam diam Sungmin kembali teringat perkataan orangtua nya sebelum tuhan memanggilnya

'_Jagalah dirimu baik-baik nak. Appa dan Umma sudah tidak kuat lagi untuk menjagamu'_

Dan setelah mengucapkan pesan tersebut tak lama orang tuanya sudah dipanggil yang maha kuasa

'_Maafkan aku Appa Umma. Sungmin tidak bisa menjalankan pesanmu' batin Sungmin miris_

.

.

.

Disinilah Kyuhyun sekarang, setelah melakukan malam laknat tersebut Kyuhyun langsung meninggalkan Sungmin seorang diri. Pergi ke kamarnya dan pagi-pagi sekali berangkat ke kantor sebelum matahari muncul. Ditemani oleh sang hyung yang sedari tadi menemaninya

"Ya Kyuhyun-ah apa yang kau lakukan semalam?Kenapa kau meninggalkan ku?"

"Aku melakukan urusan yang penting hyung"Jawab Kyuhyun sambil memasang wajah datarnya

"Urusan penting? Apa jangan-jangan kau menemui perempuan yang kemarin malam?"Sebenarnya Yesung sangsi menanyakan hal tersebut namun sikap Kyuhyun sekarang membuatnya ingin menanyakannya

"Bukan urusanmu hyung"

"Hei aku hanya bertanya kenapa kau jadi sewot begitu. Tapi kau tidak melakukan hal yang diluar batasmu bukan?"

"Bisakah kita tidak membicarakan ini Yesung-ssi. Kita sekarang berada di kantor bukan diarea luar jam pekerjaan" Yesung hanya bisa menghela nafas. Dia benar-benar tidak bisa membaca pikiran sahabat yang sudah dianggap nya dongsaeng tersebut. Dengan langkah berat Yesung keluar dari ruangan Kyuhyun

"Maaf hyung aku tidak bermaksud membuat mu seperti itu"Ucap Kyuhyum lirih pada kekosongan

.

.

.

_**Sebenarnya dulu Kyuhyun adalah sosok yang baik hati bukan Kyuhyun dengan sosok yang dingin dan kasar. Karena ada suatu masalah yang menyebabkan dirinya menjadi berubah. Ya,masalah nya dengan cinta pertamanya atau calon istrinya Jung Haneul. Haneul yang dikasihinya, dicintainya bahkan dimanjakannya dan apapun yang Haneul inginkan selalu Kyuhyun turuti. Ternyata air susu dibalas air tuba, Haneul tidak lah sedikitpun mencintai Kyuhyun karena dia hanya mencintai harta Kyuhyun tanpa mengerti perasaan namja tersebut dan satu hal yang menyebabkan Kyuhyun lebih syok adalah Haneul hamil 3 bulan tanpa sepengetahuannya. Tentu saja itu bukan anaknya karena mereka belum pernah melakukan 'itu'. Sejak saat itu Kyuhyun berubah dan tidak berniat untuk jatuh cinta kembali dan akan selalu menjadi sosok yang dingin karena menurutnya seluruh yeoja sama hanya menginginkan materi bukan cinta yang tulus . Tapi kita tidak mengetahui apakah Kyuhyun akan selamanya seperti ini karena ini hanya urusannya dan Tuhan saja.**_

.

.

.

Sungmin duduk termenung diatas kasur. Sarapan pagi nya hanya teronggok dibawah kasur tanpa berniat menyentuhnya. Dia merasa hidupnya sudah tidak berguna lagi, keperawanan yang sudah direnggut oleh seseorang yang bahkan Sungmin baru melihatnya. Sungmin tidak tahu apa masalahnya hingga Kyuhyun membelinya bahkan menidurinya. Sambil sesekali mata foxy mengarah keluar yang telah diguyur hujan deras. Sepertinya hujan juga menangis melihat penderitaannya

'_Umma..Appa Minnie merindukan kalian'Batin Sungmin miris_

Tak ada lagi yang bisa dilakukannya. Semua nya berlalu begitu cepat, dirinya yang dulu yeoja periang dan ceria sekarang bahkan berubah menjadi yeoja pendiam. Tidak ada gunanya juga orang-orang bahkan pasti akan menganggapnya rendah. Sungmin meletakkan tangannya didepan dada sambil berdoa kepada yang maha kuasa agar mengabulkan doanya

'_Ya tuhan semoga semua cobaan ini akan berakhir bahagia'_

.

.

"Kyuhyun-ah ini laporan rapat seminggu yang lalu" Ujar Yesung sambil menyerahkan map nya yang hanya diterima Kyuhyun dengan wajah datar

"Kapan kita berangkat kesana hyung?" Tanya Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah Yesung

"Sepertinya dua hari dari sekarang. Persiapkan lah dirimu dan jangan lupa bawa peralatan yang penting seperti obat-obatan agar kau tidak sakit"

"Iya hyung"Jawab kyuyhun cuek

"Kyu sekali-kali lah dengarkan hyung berbicara. Hyung juga tidak ingin kau sakit Kyu"

"Aku tahu. Tanpa obat-obatan pun aku masih kuat hyung jadi kau tidak usah khawatir"

Yesung menghela nafas pasrah. Kalau sudah begini Kyuhyun tidak akan pernah bisa dipaksa karena dia memang anak yang keras kepala. Dan siapa juga yang berani melawannya meski Kyuhyun berbeda 1 tahun dengannya

"Baiklah. Kalau begitu hyung keluar dulu karena harus menyiapkan beberapa hal"

.

.

.

Sudah sore hari namun Sungmin tidak sedikitpun melirik makanan yang sejak tadi berada dibawah ranjangnya. Membiarkan perutnya kosong tanpa peduli resiko apa yang nanti akan didapatnya. Yeoja cantik tersebut terus melamun dan posisinya pun tidak berubah dari tadi pagi tetap duduk diranjang. Hujan memang sudah berhenti 1 jam yang lalu namun yeoja tersebut tetap bergeming ditempatnya tanpa berniat merubah posisinya yang pasti nya sudah sangat pegal. Ingin kabur tapi rasanya sia-sia saja mengingat jendela tersebut dilapisi kaca tebal tidak mungkin bagi nya untuk memecahkan kaca tersebut karena pasti akan menimbulkan suara gaduh. Dan dia tidak ingin itu terjadi.

Namun tiba-tiba yeoja tersebut terlonjak dari tempatnya setelah mendengar deru mesin mobil dan dengan cepat beringsut dari tempatnya dengan meringkuk di pojok ruangan. Derap langkah terdengar mendekat ke kamar yang sekarang dia tempati. Sungmin semakin meringkukkan badannya sambil matanya menatap was-was pintu kayu yang sudah dia kunci dari dalam. Sepertinya usaha nya sia-sia karena dia mendengar kunci kamar yang seperti diputar dan

**CKLEK**

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampkkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap nya datar

.

.

_**15 minutes before**_

"Kau terlihat tergesa-gesa Kyu. Mau pulang sekarang?"

"Iya hyung. Ada urusan yang harus aku selesaikan"Jawab Kyuhyun tanpa menatap wajah yesung

"Baiklah hati-hati dijalan. Jangan lupa juga persiapkan dirimu karena 2 hari dari sekarang kita akan berangkat ke jeju Kyuhyun-ah"

"Pasti hyung. Kalau begitu aku pulang. Annyeong"

"Annyeong Kyu"

.

Kyuhyun pun melajukan mobilnya ditengah padatnya kota Seoul. Matanya terus menatap ke depan sambil sesekali bersenandung lirih tanpa memperdulikan bunyi klakson yang sedari tadi terus berbunyi

Tanpa terasa 15 menit perjalanannya hingga dia sudah berada di mansion mewah miliknya dan turun dari mobilnya kemudian menyerahkan kunci kepada maid yang akan membawa masuk mobilnya ke dalam garasi. Pintu mansionnya terbuka dan menampakkan beberapa maid yang langsung menunduk hormat kepadanya. Kyuhyun hanya menatap datar kepada mereka dan para maid pun tidak mempermasalahkan sikap tuannya karena mereka tahu sikap tuannya sejak dulu. Kyuhyun sudah berniat menaikki tangga sebelum suara Kim Ahjumma, maid tertua di keluarga Cho menyuarakan suaranya

"Tuan muda, nona Sungmin belum memakan makananya sejak tadi pagi" Kim Ahjumma menatap takut Kyuhyun setelah melihat perubahan wajah Kyuhyun

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

"Dia ada dikamarnya tuan. Sejak tadi dia tidak keluar"

"Baik. Ahjumma boleh pergi biar Sungmin aku yang tangani"

Kyuhyun pun kembali menaiki tangganya menuju kamar Sungmin untuk menemui yeoja yang sudah ditiduri nya tadi malam.

Kyuhyun berusaha membuka pintu kamar tersebut namun sepertinya pintu tersbeut terkunci dari dalam. Kyuhyun menyeringai tajam mungkin Sungmin mengira dia bisa membodohi Kyuhyun karena telah mengunci pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun pun pergi menuju ruangan lain dan ditangannya terdapat satu buah kunci yang memang duplikat kunci dari kamar Sungmin. Dia pun memutar kunci tersebut membuka pintunya dan mendapati Sungmin yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan sambil sambil menatapnya was-was

.

.

.

_**Back to the story**_

Pintu tersebut terbuka dan menampkkan sosok Kyuhyun yang sekarang menatap nya datar. Kyuhyun pun melangkahkan kaki jenjangnya untuk mendatangi Sungmin yang meringkuk di pojok ruangan untuk kemudian berjongkok dihadapan yeoja manis tersebut

"Kenapa tidak memakan sarapanmu" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin namun yeoja tersebut tidak menjawab pertanyaannya

"Sungmin, aku bertanya sekali lagi kenapa tidak memakan sarapanmu!" nada suara Kyuhyun mulai meninggi menandakan dirinya mulai emosi

"….."

"Kenapa tidak menjawab?"

"…..."

Karena kesabaran Kyuhyun mulai habis dia pun merengkuh pinggul padat Sungmin dan kejadian ini pun tak dapat Sungmin hindari

CHUP

Kyuhyun melumat bibir Sungmin kasar. Yeoja tersebut kembali mengeluarkan air matanya hingga membuat matanya semakin membengkak

"eunghh" Sungmin melenguh tertahan ketika Kyuhyun meningkatkan intensitas ciumannya. Sungmin merasa jijik pada dirinya sendiri yang dengan maunya menerima ciuman Kyuhyun

Kyuhyun pun melepaskan ciumannya setelah sebelumnya mengecup singkat bibir ranum tersebut. Kyuhyun menyeringai tipis saat melihat bibir tersebut terlihat memerah dan membengkak

"Masih ingin membangkang denganku" Tanpa berniat melepaskan rengkuhannya Kyuhyun bertanya kepada Sungmin

"Lepaskan aku. Kumohon" Lirih Sungmin

"Lepaskan kau bilang. Kau sudah kubeli jadi apapun yang sudah menjadi milik Cho Kyuhyun tidak akan bisa dengan mudah lepas"

"Wae? Apa semua gadis kau perlakukan seperti ini?" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Terlihat sekali mata foxy tersebut tidak gentar sedikitpun dengan tatapan tajam onyx Kyuhyun.

Kyuhyun terdiam mendengar pertanyaan Sungmin barusan. Dia hanya menatap Sungmin datar tanpa berniat menjawab pertanyaan yeoja yang berada direngkuhannya sekarang

"Kenapa? Kau juga tidak bisa menjawabkan?"

"Bisakah kau diam Sungmin. Aku lelah dan tidak mau berdebat denganmu sekarang" Sungmin tertegun mendengar perkataan Kyuhyun barusan. Tidak ingin berdebat apakah lelaki tersebut tidak sadar kalau dia sudah menyulut emosi Sungmin?

"Jadi kuminta sekarang kau siap-siap. Aku akan meminta para maid untuk menyerahkan baju ganti untukmu karena sebentar lagi kau akan pergi denganku" Setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun pun meninggalkan Sungmin yang terdiam sambil menatap kepergiannya

'_Ada apa dengannya? Tidak biasanya' batin Sungmin _

.

Dan benar saja setelah Kyuhyun meninggalkan kamar ini dua orang maid suruhannya datang membawa beberapa dress dan kemeja. Sungmin yang melihat mereka hanya menatap nya bingung

"Nona, tuan muda sudah memerintahkan kami untuk merias anda" ujar seorang maid yang membawa dress tadi

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Kami tidak tahu nona, ini perintah dari tuan muda. Sebelum 5 menit anda sudah harus keluar dari kamar karena dia sudah menunggu anda dibawah"

Sungmin hanya merengut bingung ketika seorang maid menarik tangannya dan membawa nya duduk di meja rias. Sungmin hanya duduk diam ketika maid tersebut merias rambut panjangnya dan juga wajahnya. Tidak berapa lama maid tersebut pun selesai merias Sungmin dan menatap hasilnya dengan puas karena Sungmin hanya di make-up natural sesuai dengan wajahnya

"Sudah selesai nona, sekarang silahkan anda pilih apakah anda akan memakai dress atau kemeja?" maid tadi pun menunjukkan beberapa dress dan kemeja yang sudah diletakkan diatas ranjang

"enggg…aku memilih yang itu saja" pilihan Sungmin pun jatuh pada sebuah dress bewarna soft pink dengan pita dibelakang bajunya. Terlihat sederhana dan mewah secara bersamaan.

"Pilihan yang bagus nona. Saya yakin tuan muda pasti menyukainya"

Sungmin hanya bisa tersenyum pahit mendengarnya. _'menyukai?' _cih bahkan mereka tidak tahu apa yang tuan muda mereka lakukan padanya

"Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan mengganti baju ini terlebih dahulu di kamar mandi" Sungmin pun berlalu dari hadapan dua maid tadi untuk masuk ke kamar mandi

.

.

.

Kyuhyun menunggunya dibawah sambil memainkan smarthphone ditangannya. Sesekali alis nya mengerut tanda ada kata-kata yang tidak dimengertinya. Sebagai seorang direktur perusahaan sudah seharusnya bagi Kyuhyun untuk terus memantau perusahaannya. Makanya dia di cap sebagai pengusaha muda tersukses di usianya. Kyuhyun bahkan tidak peduli diusia nya yang bahkan sudah menginjak 24 tahun belum memiliki kekasih. Dia bahkan berpikir akan menjadi bujangan saha tanpa harus menikah. Karena menurutnya Cinta akan selalu membuatnya sakit.

Bahkan sampai saking asiknya melamun Kyuhyun tidak menyadari kehadiran Sungmin yang sudah berada dihadapannya. Sungmin pun berdehem pelan agar Kyuhyun sadar dari lamunannnya, kaki nya sudah cukup pegal mengenakan heels 7 cm ini

Kyuhyun yang segera tersadar dari lamunannya segera memalingkan wajahnya menatap Sungmin yang sejak tadi berdiri dihadapannya. Sejenak Kyuhyun terpanan melihat penampilan Sungmin yang terlihat lebih manis. Bahkan lebih manis dari pada kemarin semalam sewaktu dia bertemu dengan Sungmin. Sungmin heran melihat Kyuhyun yang hanya diam menatapnya dengan kesal dia menghentakkan kakinya ke lantai dan sukses menyadarkan Kyuhyun

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan. Kau mau membuatku jantungan eoh?"

"Maaf. Tapi kau harusnya tahu kaki ku cukup pegal berdiri disini!" nada suara Sungmin mulai meninggi

"Aisshh" Kyuhyun mendengus mendengar perkataan Sungmin barusan. Berani sekali yeoja itu.

Tanpa kata Kyuhyun langsung menarik Sungmin keluar mansionnya dan mendorong nya masuk ke dalam Audi hitamnya. Sungmin hanya bisa pasrah ketika Kyuhyun mendorongnya. Melawan, rasanya tidak ada gunanya mengingat sikap namja arogan tersebut terhadapnya ketika Sungmin menolak tidak mau masuk ke dalam mobilnya

.

.

.

Suasana hening tercipta di dalam mobil yang terus melaju tersebut. Tidak ada niat diantara keduanya untuk sekedar berbicara atau saling tukar senyum. Hanyalah kesunyian yang mereka terima. Kyuhyun memang tidak mempermasalahkan namun orang disebelahnya sudah begitu bosan. Suasana sunyi membuatnya mengantuk dan ingin tidur. Tapi sepertinya niat tersebut diurungkannya ketika Sungmin melihat label nama restoran yang sekarang mereka datangi. Sungmin mengerutkan kedua alisnya karena dia benar-benar bingung sekarang

"Kita makan malam terlebih dahulu disini. Baru setelah itu kau menemaniku membeli berbagai perlengkapan" Kyuhyun menjawab karena dia melihat wajah bingung Sungmin.

Tanpa kata dia keluar dari mobilnya yang juga diikuti oleh Sungmin. Sungmin berjalan kikuk di samping Kyuhyun sambil menundukkan kepalanya. Ya tuhan, ini pertama kalinya dia pergi ke restoran mewah, sebelumnya dia tidak pernah pergi ketempat yang hanya didatangi kalangan atas itupun kalau dia ingin makan diluar paling tidak hanya di kedai. Sedangkan Kyuhyun yang di sampingnya hanya menatapnya datar dan tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin dia langsung meraih tangan mungil tersebut menggenggamnya erat sedikit geli karena perbedaan telapak tangan mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dan Sungmin kemudian duduk ditempat yang sudah disediakan, memesan makanan yang mereka inginkan. Setelahnya hanya kesunyian namun sepertinya Sungmin larut pada music yang dimainkan oleh pria yang sedang berada diatas panggung tersebut. Pesanan mereka datang, mereka makan dengan diam dan menikmati menu restoran mewah tersebut.

Kyuhyun yang lebih lebih dulu menghabiskan makan malamnya menatap Sungmin yang masih menyantap makanannnya. Sungmin yang risih ditatap seperti itu segera meluangkan protesnya

"Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak bolehkah?" jawab Kyuhyun datar. Sungmin hanya mendengus dan lebih memilih untuk tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya yang tinggal seperempatnya saja

"Kenapa tidak dihabiskan?" Kyuhyun menatap Sungmin heran pasalnya gadis tersebut tidak menghabiskan makan malamnya

"Aku sudah kenyang" Jawab Sungmin sekenanya

"Baiklah kalau itu maumu. Kita pergi ke tempat selanjutnya" . Setelah Kyuhyun membayar pesanannya dia dan Sungmin langsung meninggalkan restoran mewah tersebut dan pergi ketempat selanjutnya yang tentu saja tidak diketahui Sungmin

.

.

.

Sungmin terganga melihatnya. Dia sekarang berada di sebuah mall mewah yang pastinya hanya kalangan seperti Kyuhyun lah yang akan datang ke tempat seperti ini. Dia tidak tahu maksud namja tampan ini mengajaknya ke sini. Sungmin hanya bisa menuruti perintah Kyuhyun dan selebihnya namja arogan tersebut lah yang akan mengaturnya

"Kita akan membeli beberapa baju untukmu dan juga perlengkapan ku karena 2 hari lagi aku akan pergi ke Jeju" sungmin mendongakkan kepala nya menghadap Kyuhyun. _Baju untuknya?_ Dan tadi kalau tidak salah dengar tadi Kyuhyun mengatakan dia akan pergi ke _'Jeju'._ Sungmin tersenyum lebar karena Kyuhyun akan pergi ke Jeju dan tentu saja dirinya bisa lepas. Namun senyum itu memudar setelah mendengar perkataan arogan dari mulut Kyuhyun

"Kau tida akan kulepaskan Sungmin. Jangan berpikir aku akan melepasmu begitu saja. Karena apapun yang sudah masuk kedalam mansion ku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar termasuk dirimu" kata-kata arogan tersebut membuat Sungmin merengut. Apa-apaan namja tersebut berkata seperti itu. Memangnya dia siapanya Sungmin

"Aku bukan siapa-siapamu. Jadi lepaskan aku"

"Kau pikir bisa keluar dari mansion ku. Maaf Lee Sungmin-ssi bukankah sudah kukatakan apapun yang masuk ke dalam mansion ku tidak akan pernah bisa keluar termasuk dirimu"

Setelah berkata demikian Kyuhyun melenggang begitu saja dan meninggalkan Sungmin.

'_Huh seandainya aku tahu seluk-beluk mall ini akan ku pastikan kabur darinya'batin Sungmin_

Sungmin pun pada akhirnya berjalan mengikuti Kyuhyun. Menyamakan langkah mereka yang tentu saja tidak dapat diikuti nya karena kaki Kyuhyun lebih panjang darinya dan itu membuat nya terengah karena mengikuti langkah Kyuhyun.

.

.

Kyuhyun sudah selesai membeli perlengkapannya untuk berangkat ke Jeju. Sekarang tinggal membeli beberapa baju untuk Sungmin. Sekarang mereka berdua berada di stan dress. Kyuhyun terlihat mencocokkan beberapa dress untuk yeoja cantik tersebut. Matanya terus meneliti dress yang mana cocok untuk dikenakan oleh Sungmin. Alisnya sesekali merengut melihat dress yang bentuknya terlihat aneh menurutnya

Setelah membeli beberapa dress dan kemeja untuk Sungmin. Mereka berdua pun meninggalkan toko yang khusus menjual baju wanita tersebut. Langkah mereka berdua terhenti setelah mendengar dering telepon Kyuhyun

"Tunggu disini. Aku akan mengangkat telpon ini terlebih dahulu" Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri di depan toko tersebut

"Sungmin"

Sungmin terkejut begitu ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia siapa yang memanggilnya

"W-wookkie-ya"

**TBC**

**Annyeong. Saya kembali lagi dengan chapter 3. Di chapter sebelumnya banyak yang bertanya kenapa Kyuhyun bersikap seperti itu terhadap Sungmin dan disini juga sudah dijelaskan. Ceritanya pun juga dipanjangin sesuai permintaan. Buat yang nunggu Kyuminnya bisa mesra-mesraan tunggu dulu ya. Rasanya terlalu cepat alurnya kalau mereka bemesraan terlebih dahulu. Harus ada konflik-konflik kecil baru saya bisa kasih Kyuminnya yang mesra2an**

**Saengil Chukae untuk uri Sungminnie**

**Semoga selalu disehatkan, disayang para member, disayang para Pumpkins juga dan disayang sama Kyuhyun tentu saja. Sudah dulu ya cuap2nya. Makasih juga review untuk chapter sebelumnya. Jangan lupa review ne **

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**elfKyumin137**


	4. Chapter 4

Title : My Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Summary : Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik

Dan dia dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja

Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

.

.

.

"Sungmin"

Sungmin terkejut begitu ada seseorang yang memanggil namanya. Dia pun membalikkan badannya dan betapa terkejutnya dia siapa yang memanggilnya

"W—okkie"

.

**CHAPTER 4**

Sungmin begitu terkejut. Ternyata yang memanggilnya barusan adalah Sahabatnya, Kim Ryeowook. Sungmin melihat perubahan yang ada dalam diri Ryeowook. Yeoja yang dulunya lebih pendek dari Sungmin bahkan sekarang tinggi nya sudah melebihi Sungmin. Sungmin tersenyum dan langsung memeluk Ryeowook

"Wookie-ah Bogoshippo"

"Nado Min-ah. Kemana saja kau selama ini?eonnie terus mencari dirimu Min-ah". Sungmin hanya bisa terdiam mendengarnya. Ryeowook tidak mengetahui kejadian yang selama ini dia alami.

"Aku tidak kemana-mana eonnie. Aku masih di Seoul bukan?" Sungmin pun tersenyum lebar menampakkan gigi kelincinya. Ryeowook tahu meski Sungmin tengah tersenyum sekarang tapi mata foxy tersebut menyiratkan sebuah kesedihan. Dan Ryeowook juga tahu kalau Sungmin tidak bisa berbohong padanya

"Ne. eonnie tahu Sungmin-ah" Ryeowook mengusap kepala Sungmin yang sudah dianggapnya dongsaeng tersebut

.

.

Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya berniat menemui Sungmin yang masih berdiri disana. Alangkah terkejut dirinya ketika mendapati Sungmin tengah bersama seorang yeoja dan mereka pun juga sedang berpelukan. Firasat buruk Kyuhyun mengatakan kalau Sungmin akan kabur darinya. Dengan langkah tergesa-gesa dia langsung menemui Sungmin dan menarik tangan yeoja mungil tersebut

"Kita pulang" Ujar Kyuhyun dingin

"A—pa lepaskan aku" Sungmin terus menyentak tangannya agar Kyuhyun mau melepasnya

"Kita pulang sekarang Sungmin. Dan jangan membantah" Kyuhyun terus berusaha menarik tangan Sungmin agar mereka lekas pulang namun suara Ryeowook mengintrupsi kegiatan mereka

"Anda siapa tuan. Bukan kah anda dengar sendiri kalau Sungmin tidak mau ikut pulang dengan anda" . Kyuhyun membalikkan badannya dan menatap tajam Ryeowook yang juga memberikan tatapan tajam kepadanya

"Dengar saya tidak mengenal anda. Jadi sebaiknya anda pergi dan jangan membuang waktu berharga anda untuk berdebat dengan saya" setelah mengatakan hal tersebut Kyuhyun menarik Sungmin dan meninggalkan Ryeowook dengan perkataan Kyuhyun barusan.

Setelah tersadar dari lamunannya Ryeowook pun mengejar Kyuhyun dan Sungmin. Namun yeoja tersebut tidak mendapati mereka berdua, sepertinya Kyuhyun sangat cepat mengingat Ryeowook yang sedikit lengah tadi

"Aisshh jinja. Siapa sebenarnya namja tadi?" gumam Ryeowook. Dengan gusar dia meninggalkan tempat tersebut dan berjanji dalam hatinya akan menemukan Sungmin secepatnya

.

.

Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Sungmin menuju parkiran. Sungmin hanya bisa meringis karena Kyuhyun menggenggam tangannya sangat kuat. Dan Sungmin yakin tangannya pasti akan merah karena genggaman Kyuhyun. Setelah sampai di depan mobil Kyuhyun langsung menghempas tubuh Sungmin

"Aww" Ringis Sungmin

"Berniat kabur dari ku eoh" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin sambil merapatkan tubuh Sungmin ke badan mobil

"Kenapa kau berpikir sedangkal itu? Tadi itu hanya sahabatku aku tidak sengaja bertemu dengannya" Sungmin mencoba memelas kepada Kyuhyun agar mau melepaskan dirinya

"Kau kira aku percaya denganmu. Karena aku tau perempuanmu sepertimu pasti ingin mencoba kabur bukan dan beralibi kalau dia sahabatmu"

"Kenapa susah sekali berbicara denganmu. Kenapa kau tidak sedikitpun percaya denganku" Sungmin menatap tajam Kyuhyun. Meski Kyuhyun bukanlah tandingannya tapi apa salahnya. Karena dia cukup murka mendengar Kyuhyun tidak mempercayai dirinya

"Sudah berani sekarang. Baik terima hukumanmu setelah kita sampai dimansion"

Sungmin langusng menegang mendengar ultimatum tersebut. Badannya dipaksa masuk kedalam mobil yang langsung diikuti Kyuhyun untuk masuk ke kursi kemudi. Menjalankan mobilnya secara ngebut tidak peduli dengan keadaan Sungmin yang wajahnya sudah memucat.

Tidak terasa mereka berdua sudah sampai di mansion Kyuhyun. Kyuhyun segera menarik Sungmin keluar tidak peduli dengan barang belanja mereka yang masih tertinggal di mobil. Para maid yang melihatpun hanya bisa diam. Mereka tidak akan pernah bisa membantah tuannya yang sedang emosi. Apalagi apa yang sekarang mereka lihat, tuannya sepertinya sangat marah dengan seorang yeoja yang sedari tadi di tariknya paksa

Kyuhyun terus menarik tangan Sungmin menuju kamar nya tanpa peduli ringisan kecil Sungmin karena Kyuhyun terlalu erat menarik tangannya. Sesampainya di kamar Kyuhyun langsung menghempaskan Sungmin ke atas ranjang. Sungmin beringsut mundur karena melihat wajah Kyuhyun yang mengeras

"K—kau mau apa" ucap Sungmin dengan wajah penuh takut

"Tentu saja menghukummu"

Sungmin mendongak menatap Kyuhyun yang juga menatapnya tajam "Menghukum? Apa salahku?"

"Sudalah manis. Jangan terlalu banyak membuang waktu aku tidak suka bertele-tele"

Sungmin tidak sempat menghindar karena Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu menangkap tubuh sintalnya dan membawanya kedalam rengkuhan yang erat

CHUP

Kyuhyun mencium ganas bibir Sungmin. Melumatnya dengan kasar tanpa peduli dengan Sungmin yang sudah menangis hebat

"eunghh" Sungmin melenguh tertahan karena Kyuhyun menyesap bibir nya terlalu kuat. Kyuhyun menggeram karena Sungmin terlalu kuat mengatup bibirnya sehingga dia tidak bisa memasuki rongga hangat tersebut. Saking kesalnya Kyuhyun menggigit kuat bibir Sungmin

"Akhh…" see, Bibir itu pun akhirnya terbuka dan Kyuhyun tidak menyiakan kesempatan untuk memasuki rongga mungil tersebut. Lidah menjilati langit-langit bibir Sungmin bibirnya pun menghisap Kuat lida Sungmin

Sungmin memukul dada Kyuhyun karena pasokan oksigen mulai menipis. Namun jajajahan Kyuhyun tidak berhenti sampai disitu dia pun menurunkan ciumannya ke dagu Sungmin sambil menyesap saliva yang tadi keluar dari bibir mungil tersebut kemudian menurunkan ciumannya ke leher seputih susu milik Sungmin. Mencium lembut leher tersebut sambil memainkan lidahnya kemudian menggigit kuat leher tersebut hingga menimbulkan bercak merah keunguan

"eunghh…ahh.." Sungmin mendongakkan kepalanya ketika Kyuhyun menyesap kuat lehernya. Tiba-tiba saja namja yang sekarang berada diatasnya berhenti

"hehh…terlihat menikmati sekali. Like a Bitch" kata-kata tajam Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin membuka matanya

"Apa maksudmu Kyuhyun?"

"Sudahlah jangan berpura-pura aku tau sebenarnya kau menikmati kegiatan kita ini bukan dan hanya berpura-pura menangis"

"Aku tidak pernah menikmati apapun itu Kyuhyun"

"Sudahlah jangan munafik Sungmin"

Kata-kata Kyuhyun sukses membuat Sungmin hancur. Tidak bisa kah laki-laki ini berkata romantis untuknya kenapa hanya kata-kata merendahkan dan tajam keluar dari bibir tersebut.

"Bisakah kau berhenti mengatakan hal seperti itu Kyuhyun. Aku muak kau tau!" teriak Sungmin. Yeoja tersebut benar-benar tidak tahan dengan sikap Kyuhyun yang demikian. Baru saja tadi dia melihat Kyuhyun berbaik hati dengannya dan kenapa hanya masalah sepele namja ini sudah berubah 180 derajat

"Dan aku lebih muak lagi kau tau" setelah mengatakan hal itu Kyuhyun langsung merobek dress yang di pakai Sungmin, menyentak bra yang di pakai yeoja tersebut hingga memperlihatkan payudara indahnya

"Ternyata tubuhmu indah. Aku sangat menyesal kenapa tadi malam langsung bermain cepat harus nya aku melihat tubuh indahmu ini. Dan aku lebih tidak menyesal lagi kalau kau ternyata masih perawan itu berarti aku tidak harus bersentuhan dengan para jalang"

"Aku tidak tahu apa maksudmu membeli ku. Komohon jangan seperti ini"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai mendengarnya "Memohon lah terus karena aku tidak akan pernah menghentikan ini"

Dan selanjutanya Kyuhyun langsung melepas robekan dress tersebut dan melepas dalaman Sungmin hingga membuat Sungmin naked. Kyuhyun pun menurunkan wajahnya menuju ke dada sintal Sungmin. Mengecup dada atasnya dan membuat Sungmin bergerak gelisah dibawahnya

"Ku-mohon enghh… hen—tikan hiksss" Sungmin menangis, Ya dia menangisi sikap nya yang tidak bisa melawan Kyuhyun. Namja tersebut selalu berbuat seenaknya

"Henn-tikan Cho. K—au tidak bisa berbuat seperti i—ni ahh"

Sejenak Kyuhyun menghentikan kegiatannya "Oooo Ya siapa bilang"

"Kenapa kau berbuat seperti ini. Kau menganggapku apa?"

"Kau hanya budakku. Budak yang kubeli"

JDERR

Sungmin terdiam mendengar perkataan tersebut. Dia mengira ada setitik cinta dari Kyuhyun, Ya diam-diam Sungmin jatuh cinta pada paras tampan tersebut. Namun ketika mendengar kata-kata pedas barusan Sungmin tidak yakin apakah cintanya akan bertahan lama untuk namja tampan tersebut.

"hikkss….aku membenci mu Cho"

"Katakan saja sayang kalau kau membenciku karena itu tidak akan berpengaruh pada apapun"

Kyuhyun pun kembali melanjutkan kegiatannya yang tertunda. Menghisap nipple ranum Sungmin dengan keras

"ahh jj—angan ku—mohon" Kyuhyun tidak sedikitpun menghiraukan perkataan Sungmin dan masih melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mengkesplorasi tubuh sintal tersebut. Kyuhyun kembali menghentikan kegiatannya untuk melepas baju beserta celana nya. Menatap Sungmin yang terbaring pasrah dengan wajah penuh air mata. Kyuhyun tidak memperdulikan hal tersebut karena hatinya sudah lama tertutup.

"Lihat aku!" Kyuhyun mencengkram rahang Sungmin agar wajah tersebut menatapnya. Lagi-lagi itu membuatnya terdiam, Sungmin memejamkan matanya ketakutan dengan wajah memerah dan hidung yang memerah pula. Pipinya pun penuh dengan air mata yang tanpa henti mengalir, dia menangis dalam diam tanpa isakan juga tanpa raungan. Hanya air mata yang keluar

Kyuhyun pun memejamkan matanya erat. Dia paling tidak sanggup melihat yeoja menangis apa lagi itu karena dirinya. Diapun mencengkram surai ikal cokelatnya dengan Kuat.

"Arrghhh" Namja tersebut frustasi. Dia memang pernah melihat Sungmin menangis ketika dia merebut keperawanan gadis itu. Tapi sekarang gadis tersebut menangis hebat tidak seperti kemarin malam. Entahlah sesuatu dalam hatinya menyeruak tidak rela melihat air mata tersebut keluar dari manik foxy tersebut

Dengan berat hati Kyuhyun beranjak dari tubuh Sungmin dan menutupi tubuh polos tersebut dengan selimut tebal yang sejak tadi teronggok dilantai. Memungut pakaiannya dan memakai nya secara cepat. Kyuhyun pun keluar dari kamar dengan membanting pintu cukup keras. Dan menyetakkan Sungmin untuk kembali ke alamnya. Dia membuka matanya dan menatap tubuh polosnya yang sudah tertutupi selimut tebal. Air mata sudah berhenti mengalir dan dia tidak mendapati Kyuhyun padahal tadi dia merasa Kyuhyun mencengkram rahangnya. Dengan lemah didudukkannya tubuh rapuhnya tersebut. Matanya menerawang kedepan, samar-samar dia mengingat seorang namja tinggi, berkulit putih pucat yang selalu melindunginya bahkan tidak pernah membiarkannya mengeluarkan air mata

"Ku harap kau sadar oppa" Ucapnya pada keheningan

.

.

.

Kyuhyun duduk di balkon kamarnya sambil menyesap wine di tangannya. Merenungi sikap nya yang sejak dua tahun lalu sudah berubah. Kyuhyun memang menyadari sikap nya yang berubah, kenapa juga dia harus menjalani nasib seperti ini. Apakah orang-orang yang dicintainya harus pergi. Orang tua Kyuhyun memang sudah tiada sejak dia berumur 17 tahun. Satu tahun dia menutup dirinya hingga bertemu Haneul.

Melalui pendekatan beberapa bulan hingga akhirnya mereka berpacaran selama 4 tahun. Namun rasanya 4 tahun tersebut tidak ada apa-apanya setelah mengetahui sikap Haneul. Dan sejak itu pula lah Kyuhyun benci jatuh cinta dan tidak akan pernah peduli dengan orang yang menangis. Tapi beberapa menit yang lalu dia berhasil membuat Sungmin menangis meski yeoja tersebut menangis juga ketika malam laknat tersebut. Dan sesuatu dalam hatinya seperti tidak rela. Itu mengingatkan Kyuhyun ketika Haneul juga menangis karena dirinya marah pada yeoja tersebut. Kyuhyun memang lemah dengan yeoja apa lagi yeoja yang dicintainya.

Tapi Kyuhyun menganggap Sungmin apa? Apakah hanya budak yang dibelinya ataukah? Padahal waktu itu Kyuhyun bersumpah tidak akan pernah jatuh cinta. Namun sewaktu pertama kali melihat foxy bening tersebut Kyuhyun seperti terjatuh kedalam dan mengingatkan dia pada seseorang. Seseorang yang juga berperan penting dalam hidupnya dan seseorang yang juga sekarang dilupakannya.

Kyuhyun mendesah, memikirkan hal tersebut membuat kepalanya pusing. Belum lagi pekerjaannya di kantor. Kyuhyun pun bangkit dari duduknya menutup pintu balkon untuk menuju alam mimpi yang mungkin bisa menjernihkan pikirannya

.

.

.

Sungmin terbangun dari acara tidurnya. Dan menatap kebawah ranjang dimana dress yang dipakainya semalam teronggok begitu saja beserta dalamannya. Sungmin pun memunguti nya sambil berjalan menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

Lima belas menit kemudia dia keluar dengan tubuh yang segar. Karena penasaran dia keluar dari kamarnya dan tidak mendapati Kyuhyun. Sungmin pun melangkah kebawah karena perutnya sangat lapar mengingat dia terlambat bangun hingga jam 9 pagi dan kelelahan menangis. Dia pun mendapati seorang maid yang mendatanginya

"Anda mau sarapan dimana nona?" ujar maid yang diketahui Kim Ahjumma tersebut

"Saya sarapan disini saja Ahjumma"

"Baik mari saya antar" Kim Ahjumma mempersilahkan Sungmin berjalan terlebih dahulu menuju meja makan. Dia pun mempersilahkan Sungmin untuk duduk

"Mau makan apa nona" Kim Ahjumma bertanya pada Sungmin yang hanya melamun menatap makanan tersebut.

Sebenarnya Sungmin tidak melamun. Namun dirinya bingung ingin sarapan apa, begitu banyak makanan yang menggugah seleranya. Ada Sup Kimchi, Nasi goreng Kimchi, samgyetang, Bulgogi, Samgyeopsal, Jajangmyeon dan Omelet. Seandainya hanya dirinya sendiri mungkin makanan tersebut sudah habis dilahapnya

"Nona?" Kim ahjumma mengibaskan tangannya didepan wajah Sungmin dan sukses membuat yeoja tersebut kembali kealam sadarnya

"Y—ye?"

"Nona mau makan apa. Kami memasak cukup banyak"

"A—aku mau nasi goreng kimchi saja" ucap Sungmin tergagap

"Baiklah" Kim Ahjumma pun mengambilkan sepiring nasi goreng Kimchi untuk Sungmin dan juga susu putih untuk yeoja manis tersebut

"Ada yang di butuhkan lagi nona?"

"Tidak ada Ahjumma" Sungmin pun mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekeliling rumah tersebut. Tidak ada siapapun selain dirinya dan para maid yang berlalu lalang

"Tuan muda Kyuhyun sudah berangkat nona. Dia bilang dia sedang ada meeting penting dengan para kliennya"

"Sepagi itu kah"

"Iya nona. Kalau begitu saya kembali kebelakang terlebih dahulu. Kalau membutuhkan saya tinggal panggil saja"

"Ne". Kim ahjumma pun beranjak dari tempatnya untuk menyelesaikan tugasnya kembali. Sungmin pun segera menyuapkan nasi goren kimchi yang sedari tadi menggodanya. Sambil sesekali mata kelinci melihat pemandangan mansion mewah tersebut

"_Besar sekali. Apa Kyuhyun tidak takut tinggal sendiri"batin Sungmin_

.

.

.

"Finally, meetingnya selesai juga aku sangat lelah" Ujar Yesung sambil merenggangkan otot-ototnya yang terasa kaku

"Iya hyung. Dan aku sangat bersyukur mereka mau bekerja sama. Dan itu tentu saja karena dirimu"

"Aisshh Kyuhyun-ah seandainya kau tidak ada aku juga tida ada apa-apanya"

"Hmm. Bagaimana kalau kita makan siang. Ini sudah masuk jam nya bukan?"

Yesung melirik arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya "Iya"

"Baiklah. Ayo"

.

.

. 30 menit kemudian dua namja rupawan tersebut sudah sampai di sebuah restoran mewah. Memasuki restoran tersebut dan duduk di pojok ruangan yang langsung menghadap jalan raya

"Kyu, kau memesan lah duluan. Hyung mau ke toilet sebentar"

"Baik hyung. Atau hyung mau sekalian aku pesankan?"

"Kalau boleh. Hyung tinggal sebentar ya"

Yesung pun bergegas meninggalkan Kyuhyun menuju toilet. Dia pun celingak-celinguk mencari arah toilet hingga dia menemukan anak panah yang mengarahkahnnya ke toilet namun di persimpangan menuju toilet dia tak sengaja menabrak seorang yeoja mungil hingga yeoja tersebut terjatuh

"Awww" Ringis yeoja tersebut

"Maafkan saya. Saya tidak sengaja. Anda tidak apa-apa?" Yesung pun mengulurkan tangannya hendak membantu yeoja tersebut. Namun dia tiba-tiba terdiam melihat paras manis tersebut

"_Manis sekali"Batinnya_

"Tu—an. Gwenchana?" yeoja tadi mengibaskan tangannya di depan wajah Yesung hingga membuat namja bermata sipit tersebut tersentak

"ah nan gwenchana" Yesung pun kembali mengulurkan tangannya dan langsung disambut oleh yeoja tersebut

"Maafkan saya sekali. Saya benar-benar tidak sengaja"

"Tidak apa-apa Tuan. Saya baik-baik saja"

"Kim Yesung imnida" Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran Yesung hingga membuatnya mengenalkan namanya

"e—eh Kim Ryeowook imnida"

"Salam kenal Ryeowook-ssi. Kalau begitu saya permisi

"Ne Yesung-ssi". Ryeowook pun meninggalkan Yesung yang masih berdiri disana hingga tubuh mungil tersebut menghilang

"Cantik. Semoga kita bisa bertemu lagi" gumamnya

.

.

.

Ryeowook pun berniat keluar dari restoran tersebut sebelum dirinya melihat sebuah siluet tubuh yang sangat di kenalnya.

"Itu namja yang bersama Sungmin tadi malam bukan?" Ryeowook berjalan mendekati tubuh tegap seseorang yang sangat dikenalnya. Yeoja itu pun menepuk pelan bahu tersebut dan membuat namja tersebut tersentak pelan

"Kau…" Tunjuknya

**DEG**

**TBC**

**Hai, saya kembali dengan Chapter 4. Oke disini saya ingin menjelaskan kalau ff ini murni ide saya sendiri kok. Disini juga sedikit menjelaskan clue-clue yang para readers masih bingung. Dan bagi yang bertanya siapa itu Ryeowook disini juga sudah dijelaskan. Dan disini juga ada YeWook moment meski Cuma seempil. Tapi insya allah Yewook nya ntar dibanyakin kok. Maaf juga karena belum bisa balas review dari para reader tercinta dan terima kasih juga yang masih mengikuti fanfic ini, semoga kalian tidak bosan ya. Jangan lupa review ne**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**elfKyumin137**


	5. Chapter 5

Title : My Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Summary : Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik

Dan dia dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja

Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

.

.

.

"Kau…" Tunjuknya

**DEG**

.

**CHAPTER 4**

.

"Heh bertemu lagi denganmu ternyata" Jawabnya dengan senyum meremehkan. Ya, orang tersebut adalah Cho Kyuhyun. Orang yang bertemu dengannya tadi malam

"Dimana Sungmin. Kau bersama dengannya bukan?" Ujar Ryeowook dengan pandangan menuduh

"Sungmin?" Kyuhyun meletakkan telunjuk di dahinya memasang pose berpikir "Dia sekarang berada di tempat yang sangat aman" Kyuhyun menjawab dengan wajah polosnya yang membuat Ryeowook berdecih

"Cih, tempat yang aman kau bilang? Tadi malam aku melihatmu memaksanya!"

"Sudahlah jangan habis kan air liurmu untuk berdebat denganku. Yang jelas dia berada di tempat yang aman"

"Kembalikan Sungmin denganku. Aku tidak akan segan-segan mengambilnya darimu!" Ryeowook berteriak di depan wajah Kyuhyung. Yesung yang baru datang dari toilet pun mengerut bingung. Pasalnya dia baru kembali dari toilet dan menemukan Ryeowook, yeoja yang baru bertemu dengannya sedang berdebat dengan sahabatnya, Kyuhyun.

"Cepat kembalikan. Kalau tidak….." Ucapan Ryeowook kala Yesung memotong ucapannya

"Ada apa ini?" Ujarnya dengan wajah penuh tanya

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung. Tiba-tiba yeoja ini berteriak di depanku"

"Maaf Ryeowook-ssi ada apa sebenarnya?" . Kyuhyun mengerut bingung mendengarnya. Apa Yesung mengenal yeoja kecil ini?

"Hyung kau kenal dengannya?"

"A—anu tadi aku tidak sengaja berkenalan dengannya di toilet"

Ryeowook kembali menyela ucapan Yesung "Sudahlah. Cepat kembalikan Sungmin denganku"

"Kalau aku tidak mau" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Ryeowook. Gadis itu pun tidak mau kalah dengan menatap tajam Kyuhyun pula

"Aisshh ada apa sebenarnya dengan kalian. Siapa itu Sungmin? Bisakah kalian berbicara dengan jelas dan tidak membuatku ambigu"

"Sungmin sahabatku dan temanmu ini menculiknya"

"Mwo? Kyu kau…?"

"Kita pulang saja hyung. Tiba-tiba selera makanku hilang gara-gara yeoja ini" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook

"Ta—pi kyu"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian. Cepat" Kyuhyun pun menarik tangan Yesung agar dia terbebas dari Ryeowook

"Ya, mau kemana kau urusan kita belum selesai"

Kyuhyun hanya menyeringai tajam sambil menatap yeoja tersebut. Ryeowook pun membulatkan mata melihatnya. Dan dia pun juga melihat Audi hitam tersebut sudah melaju

"Aisshh awas kau. Kalau kita bertemu lagi akan ku hajar kau"gumamnya. Dengan kesal Ryeowook meninggalkan restoran tersebut

.

.

.

"Kyu aku benar-benar tidak mengerti maksud yeoja tadi" Yesung bertanya kepada Kyuhyun yang sejak tadi diam. Dan dia juga bingung mengapa Ryeowook selalu menyebutkan nama Sungmin

"Sudahlah hyung. Aku lelah bukankah kita besok akan pergi ke Jeju"

"Tapi Kyu aku sangat penasaran"

"Bisakah kau diam Kim Yesung-ssi" Yesung pun mendadak diam karena kalau Kyuhyun sudah menggunakan embel-embel ssi dia bisa apa. Dia pun menghela nafas pasrah ketika melihat wajah datar Kyuhyun

.

.

.

Sungmin sekarang berada di taman belakang mansion Kyuhyun sambil matanya menatap hamparan bunga yang tertanam disana. Yeoja cantik tersebut sangat mencintai bunga dan dia baru mengetahui kalau mansion ini mempunyai taman yang cantik, sedikit menyesal karena dia tidak keluar dari kamar sewaktu kemarin. Mungkin saja dengan pergi kesini hatinya sedikit tenang

Seorang maid pun mendatangi Sungmin yang tengah duduk di kursi taman belakang mansion tersebut. Maid yang ternyata Kim Ahjumma tersebut memberikan senyummnya ketika Sungmin menoleh kepadanya

"Apa yang nona lakukan disini?"

"Aku sedang melihat tanaman bunga disini. Indah sekali Ahjumma" Sungmin menatap kagum berbagai warna dari Bunga indah tersebut

"Cantik bukan nona?"

Sungmin menolehkan kepalanya "Sangat cantik. Siapa yang menanam Bunga sebanyak ini Ahjumma?"

"Nyonya Cho". Sungmin tersentak mendengarnya. _Nyonya?_ Apa itu berarti Ibu Kyuhyun?

"Ny—onya Cho?"

"Iya Nyonya Cho. Memangnya ada apa nona?"

"Apa dia Ibu Kyuhyun?"

"Iya nona. Dia Ibu Tuan muda Kyuhyun"

Karena penasaran Sungmin kembali menanyakan satu hal"Kalau begitu dimana Nyonya Cho. Bukan kah seharusnya dia berada disini bukan Ahjumma?" Sungmin menatap Kim Ahjumma yang menunjukkan wajah sendunya

"Nyonya Cho dan Tuan Cho sudah meninggal sejak Tuan Muda berumur 17 tahun. Ketika itu mereka pergi berlibur dan tiba-tiba mobil mereka ditabrak oleh Truk yang sedang kebut-kebutan" Kim Ahjumma menghapus air matanya yang keluar dan kemudian melanjutkan ceritanya

"Sejak saat itu Tuan muda terpuruk selama satu tahun lamanya" Sungmin terganga. Selama satu tahun? Bukan waktu yang mudah mengingat dirinya yang juga kehilangan orang tuanya disaat dia masih 16 tahun

"Satu tahun?" Sungmin bertanya ragu kepada Kim Ahjumma

Kim Ahjumma pun menatap Sungmin"Iya nak, selama satu tahun namun setelah itu Tuan muda kembali berubah menjadi Tuan muda yang periang sejak….."

"Apa yang kau bicarakan Ahjumma?" Sungmin tersentak mendengar suara dingin tersebut. Ingin rasanya dia membalikkan tubuhnya tapi sepertinya dia tidak sanggup

"E—eh Tuan muda sudah pulang?" Kim Ahjumma kikuk kepada Kyuhyun karena sedari tadi namja tersebut hanya menatapnya tajam

"hmm" gumamnya

"Sungmin. Ahjumma masuk terlebih dahulu" Kim Ahjumma pun membungkukkan badannya dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Sungmin yang sedang berdua. Sungmin yang jengan pun berniat meninggalkan Kyuhyun sebelum tangan kekar mencengkram tangannya erat

"Apa yang Kim Ahjumma katakan?" Kyuhyun menatap tajam Sungmin tanpa melepas cengkramannya

"Kim Ahjumma tidak mengatakan apapun. Lepaskan tanganmu itu" Sungmin ingin menyentak tangan Kyuhyun namun genggaman tersebut sangat kuat.

"Tidak. sebelum kau jelaskan apa yang Kim Ahjumma katakan

Sungmin merasa geram karena Kyuhyun tidak mengerti juga "Bukankah sudah ku katakan. Kim Ahjumma tidak berbicara apapun"

"Bohong. Aku tau seandainya tadi aku tidak datang pasti Kim Ahjumma ingin menjelaskan sesuatu bukan?"

Sungmin terdiam. Sebenarnya tadi Kim Ahjumma ingin mengatakn sesuatu tapi keburu terlambat karena Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu datang dan memotong ucapan yeoja paruh baya tadi

"Kenapa tidak menjawab. Aku benar bukan?"

"Ne. kau benar" Sungmin menundukkan kepalanya karena merasa takut dengan tatapan tersebut. Kyuhyun pun menghempaskan tangannya dan meninggalkan Sungmin yang berdiri disana dengan wajah heran

"Kenapa dia itu?" gumam Sungmin pada kesunyian

.

.

.

Kyuhyun berlari ke kamarnya setelah meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berdiri disana. Dia mendudukkan tubuhnya di lantai marmer kamarnya. Dia meletakkan tangannya di dada kirinya. Tiba-tiba saja jantungnya berdetak cepat, lama-lama berada disisi Sungmin membuat sesuatu dalam dirinya berdetak. Entahlah sejak kapan Kyuhyun mengalami hal tersebut hingga dia meninggalkan Sungmin tadi. Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu saja, seandainya dia tidak datang mungkin Kim Ahjumma akan menceritakan semua masa lalunya. Dia hanya tidak ingin kenangan buruk tersebut kembali keluar. Dia hanya ingin menyimpannya rapat tanpa dia ketahui itu akan membuatnya semakin sakit dan terpuruk dengan masa lalunya

Kyuhyun pun berdiri dari duduknya dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri dan beristirahat. Karena besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus pergi ke Jeju untuk menyelesaikan pekerjaannya.

.

.

.

Waktu malam hari pun tiba, sungmin keluar dari kamar karena telah dipanggil oleh Kim Ahjumma untuk makan malam. Ketika dia sudah sampai di meja dapur, Sungmin tidak sosok Kyuhyun. Dia mengira tadi Kyuhyun terlebih dahulu dipanggil untuk makan malam namun nyata nya tidak

Sungmin pun sedikit bernafas lega karena ketidakhadiran Kyuhyun jadi dia bisa makan. Namun sepertinya takdir tidak berpihak padanya, Kyuhyun terlihat menuruni anak tangga untuk malam. Sejenak Sungmin terpanan melihat penampilan Kyuhyun, penampilannya memang biasa hanya mengenakan T-shirts bewarna biru laut dan celana training berwarna putih. Namun itu sukses membuat Sungmin merona. Kyuhyun sudah sampai di meja makan dan duduk dikursinya tapi alisnya mengerut bingung melihat wajah Sungmin yang merona merah. Dengan cuek dan tanpa menghiraukan Sungmin, Kyuhyun mengambil makan malamnya. Kim Ahjumma yang baru saja menyediakan air putih pun menegur Sungmin

"Kenapa tidak dimakan nak?". Sungmin tersentak dari acara melamunnya dan langsung menatap Kim Ahjumma

"ehh…i—ni juga mau dimakan Ahjumma" Dengan kikuk Sungmin mengambil hidangan lezat tersebut. Kyuhyun yang diseberangnya hanya mengulum Senyum tertahan melihat sifat polos Sungmin.

Suasana makan tersebut terasa hening seperti kuburan. Kyuhyun yang menyatap makan malamnya sambil sesekali matanya melirik Sungmin dan Sungmin yang menyatap makan malamnya dengan kepala tertunduk karena Sungmin tahu Kyuhyun sedang menatapnya.

"Aku selesai" Ujar Kyuhyun. Namja tersebut pun meneguk air putih nya dan mengambil serbet untuk membersihkan mulutnya

"Mau hidangan penutupnya tuan?" Tanya Kim Ahjumma yang baru saja datang dari dapur

"Tidak perlu Ahjumma. Aku mau langsung istirahat saja". Kyuhyun langsung melenggang pergi meninggalkan Sungmin yang masih berada di meja makan

.

.

.

"hah" Kyuhyun menatap langit-langit kamarnya. Seminggu kedepan dia akan berada di Jeju untuk keperluan pekerjaannya dan tidak bertemu Sungmin. Entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran namja tampan tersebut hingga memikirkan Sungmin. Matanya terus menerawang ke atas. Sungmin, yeoja polos tersebut mengingatkannya akan masa lalunya. Seorang gadis yang juga dianggap nya Adik karena Kyuhyun anak tunggal dan tidak mempunyai saudara lagi. Tapi namja tampan tersebut tidak dapat mengingat siapa nama gadis tersebut. Ingin dia mencoba mengingat alhasil hanya membuat kepalanya sakit.

Dengan helaan nafas berat Kyuhyun mencoba untuk tidur. Karena besok pagi-pagi sekali dia harus pergi ke Jeju dan meninggalkan Sungmin meski ada beberapa maid yang mungkin menjaganya

.

.

.

Bias-bias mentari menerobos masuk melalui jendelanya. Sungmin menyipitkan matanya kala sinar tersebut menyilaukan matanya. Dia pun berbalik dan mendapati Kim Ahjumma sedang berada di kamarnya.

"Nona Sungmin sudah bangun?" Kim Ahjumma menyapanya sambil tersenyum lembut kearahnya

"Sejak Ahjumma membuka gorden ini. Kenapa Ahjumma bisa berada disini?"

"Saya ingin membereskan kamar nona. Sebaiknya nona cepat mandi karena air hangat nya sudah saya siapkan

"Terima kasih". Sungmin pun langsung melesat kedalam kamar mandi untuk membersihkan badannya yang sangat lengket. Setelah selesai dengan langkah ringan Sungmin menuruni tangga untuk segera sarapan pagi. Tetapi dia tidak menemui siapapun dirumah ini selain dirinya dan beberapa maid. Dia tidak melihat sosok Kyuhyun padahal masih pukul 7 pagi dan dia mendengar kalau Kyuhyun pergi Pukul setengah delapan pagi. Kenapa namja tersebut tidak ada?

Sungmin pun mengendikkan bahunya acuh dan kembali melanjutkan perjalanannya menuju meja makan. Dihadapannya terhidang sepiring Sandwich berisi ikan tuna lengkap dengan Susu putih. Dengan semangat Sungmin pun memakan sarapannya tanpa menghiraukan Kim Ahjumma yang sedari tadi melihat tingkah polosnya.

"Sepertinya nona sangat senang sekali hari ini?"

"Entahlah Ahjumma. Tiba-tiba aku merasa lebih ceria dari sebelumnya" Sungmin mengembangkan senyum manisnya. Senyum yang beberapa bulan ini sudah tidak ditampakkannya.

"Baguslah nona saya turut senang mendengarnya"

"Terima Kasih Ahjumma"

"Eumm nona tadi Tuan Kyuhyun berpesan agar saya dan beberapa maid menjaga anda". Sungmin mengerutkan keningnya heran. Kenapa Kyuhyun berpesan seperti itu?

"Bukankah Kyuhyun akan pulang. Kenapa dia berkata seperti itu?"

"Tuan Muda pergi ke Jeju selama seminggu"

"Ke Jeju? Keperluan apa?"

"Tuan sedang melihat pekerjaannya yang sedang berada disana nona". Sungmin hanya be-oh ria mendengarnya. Seminggu tidak ada Kyuhyun membuatnya merasakan nafas legas. Terkadang apabila berhadapan dengan Kyuhyun jantungnya tidak terkontrol selalu berdetak cepat meski pemuda tersebut tidak mencintainya. Sungmin kembali menyelesaikan sarapan tertundanya dan kembali mengunjungi taman belakang mansion yang penuh dengan bunga tersebut

.

.

.

Sesampainya di Jeju, Kyuhyun langsung pergi ke resort miliknya yang berada di tepi pantai. Mengistirahatkan badannya sebentar agar dapat melaksanakan tugas nya. Namja tersebut terlihat menikmati perjalanannya selama menuju resort miliknya,dilirikanya Yesung yang berada di sampingnya. Namja tersebut terlihat murung sejak kepergian mereka tadi

"Hyung, apa yang kau pikirkan?"

Yesung tersentak dari alamnya setelah mendengar suara Kyuhyun"Aku?" Tunjuknya "Ahh aku baik-baik saja Kyuhyun-ah"

"Mulutmu boleh berdusta tapi hatimu tidak hyung" Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya

"Yaishh anak ini. Aku hanya sedang memikirkan Ryeowookkie. Sedang apa dia sekarang? Apa dia sudah bangun dari tidurnya?"

"Ryeowokkie? Nugu?"

"Mwo kau lupa dengannya Kyu? Bukankah dia gadis yang beradu mulut denganmu sewaktu di restoran itu bukan? Yang selalu menyebut nama Sungmin disetiap katanya?"

Sejenak Kyuhyun terdiam. Tapi tiba-tiba saja namja tersebut membelalak. _Ryeowook?_ Yeoja bersuara cempreng yang sudah membuatnya emosi dan yang mengaku sebagai sahabat Sungmin tapi tidak itu saja yeoja itu sudah mengatakannya sebagai Penculik. Kyuhyun mencebikkan bibirnya mengingat itu semua dan Yesung yang berada di sampingnya hanya memasang wajah heran melihat sikap Kyuhyun

"Kau kenapa Kyu?"

"Aku baik-baik saja"

"Kau sudah mengingat siapa Ryeowook Kyu?"

Kyuhyun memalingkan wajahnya ketika mendengar Yesung kembali bersuara"mmm. Yeoja pendek itu bukan hyung?"

Yesung membelalakkan matanya lebar "Pendek kau bilang? Dia itu bukan pendek tapi mungil Kyu"

"Apa bedanya. Bahkan sama saja"

"Jelas saja beda. Kalau mungil terlihat lebih imut"

"Kau terlihat menyukainya hyung" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan wajah meremehkan

"Aku memang menyukainya. Memangnya kenapa? Kau cemburu. Awas saja kau berani merebutnya aku tidak akan segan-segan membunuhmu"

Kyuhyun terperangah. Menyukai Ryeowook? Astaga bahkan dia tidak pernah bermimpi untuk menyukai yeoja menyebalkan seperti Ryeowook

"Hyung kalau kau mau ambil saja. Aku tidak menyukai yeoja sepertinya"

"Baguslah. Jadi aku tidak membutuhkan pesaing sepertimu"

"Sudahlah Hyung. Kita kesini untuk bekerja bukan berdebat. Jadi kalau kamu berdebat denganku simpan saja dulu kata-kata yang ada didalam otak besarmu" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan cueknya.

'_seandainya dia bukan sahabatku mungkin aku sudah membuangnya. Dasar bocah tengil'Yesung membatin_

.

.

.

Tidak terasa Kyuhyun dan Yesung sudah berada di depan Resort tersebut. Resort yang mengarah ke laut tersebut begitu indah, udara segar pun juga menyapa mereka berdua. Mereka pun langsung mengarahkan kaki mereka ke dalam Resort tersebut. Beberapa karyawan yang bekerja disitu langsung menunduk hormat begitu mengetahui atasan mereka datang berkunjung kesini. Kyuhyun dan Yesung hanya tersenyum simpul melihatnya dan mereka pun membalikkan badannya tatkala ada seorang bawahannya yang memanggil KyuSung

"Tuan malam ini jadwal makan malam bersama . beliau mengatakn bahwa makan mala mini dilaksanakan untuk membicarakan kerja sama Tuan bersama "

"Baiklah. Aku berisitirahat sejenak dan nanti malam aku akan bersiap"

Setelah nya bawahan tersebut menunduk hormat dan meninggalkan Kyuhyun dan Yesung untuk mengerjakan tugas nya yang lain. KyuSung pun melanjutkan langkah mereka menuju kamar yang sudah disiapkan

.

.

.

"Hah" Kyuhyun menghempaskan badannya di atas ranjang king size tersebut. Matanya menatap langit-langit kamar resort mewah tersebut. Pikirannya sedang melayang sekarang. Entahlah apa yang sekarang dipikirkan oleh namja tampan tersebut. Sejenak Kyuhyun melirik ponselnya untuk menghubungi seseorang namun setelahnya dia kembali menatap langit-langit kamar tersebut. Merasa tak tahan akhirnya dia mengambil ponsel hitamnya dan mendial nomor seseorang

Tutt….tutt….tutt

'_**Yeobosseo'**_

"Yeobosseo Ahjumma"

'_**Ah Tuan Muda. Apa ada yang anda butuhkah sekarang Tuan Muda?'**_

"Tidak ada. Aku hanya ingin bertanya"

'_**ingin bertanya tentang apa Tuan muda?'**_

"Apa Sungmin sedang berada dirumah?"

'_**Dia sedang berada dirumah Tuan muda'**_

"Dimana dia sekarang?"

'_**Nona Sungmin sedang berada di taman belakang Tuan'**_

Kyuhyun menghembuskannafas leganya ketika mendengar Sungmin berada di rumah. Ketakutannya pun perlahan luntur

"Baguslah. Terus awasi dia dan jangan biarkan dia keluar dari mansion. Karena aku disini selama 1 Minggu'

'_**Dilaksanakan Tuan Muda. Kami akan terus mengawasi Nona Sungmin'**_

Kyuhyun menganggukkan kepalanya meski Kim Ahjumma tidak melihatnya

"Baiklah aku percayakan Sungmin padamu. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya"

'_**Baik Tuan Muda'**_

Tutt….tutt….tutt

Kyuhyun pun mematikan sambungan teleponnya. Dan meletakkan kembali ponselnya diatas meja nakas. Matanya perlahan menutup untuk melepas penat karena perjalanan jauh tadi

.

.

.

Sungmin terus mengawasi bunga yang bermekaran tersebut. Ingin dia memetik setangkai bunga indah itu namun hati kecilnya tahu kalau bunga ini bukan miliknya dan kalau sampai Kyuhyun tahu dia pasti akan marah besar karena Sungmin memetik setangkai bunga tersebut. Sungmin menggelengkan kepalanya pelan untuk mengusir pikiran buruk tersebut. Mata bulatnya terus mengedarkan pandangannya terhadap bunga tersebut. Senyum menawan terus terukir dari bibir mungil nya. Tangannya tanpa henti mengelus bunga lembut tersebut.

Tiba-tiba saja pikiran Sungmin melayang ke dua belas tahun yang lalu. Dimana seorang laki-laki tinggi yang sering memberikannya bunga lilly kesukaannya. Tapi laki-laki tersebut meninggalkan nya seorang diri. Laki-laki yang dianggap olehnya Oppa, Oppa yang sangat menyayangi dan melindungi nya dari apapun. Mata sungmin menengadah mengingat percakapannya bersama laki-laki tersebut

"_**Oppa sudah berjanji bukan untuk melindungi Minnie?"**_

"_**Ne, Oppa berjanji karena Oppa menyayangimu. Dan Oppa akan menghajar orang-orang yang sampai membuat Minnie menangis"**_

"_**Yaksok?"**_

"_**Yaksok"**_

TES

Air mata Sungmin mengalir. Percakapan 12 tahun yang lalu dan membuat dirinya kehilangan orang yang selalu melindunginya. Sungmin tidak tahu dimana sang Oppa sekarang berada, namun ketika melihat Kyuhyun dia seperti melihat jati diri Oppa nya berada di namja berkulit pucat tersebut. Wajah datarnya, tubuh tingginya, kulit pucatnya, pipi tirusnya dan semua yang ada dalam diri Oppa nya juga ada dalam diri Kyuhyun

.

.

"Sepertinya aku harus mencari sesuatu tentang Kyuhyun. Maafkan aku Oppa tapi aku harus membuktikan sesuatu mengenai Kyuhyun"Gumamnnya

**TBC**

**Annyeong saya bawa Chapter 5 lagi. Maaf karena telat update, soalnya saya sedang Ujian akhir dan mau masuk semester 2 juga. Dan sepertinya semakin kesini cerita bisa semakin tertebak. Maaf juga kalau feelnya ga dapet itu karena saya kehabisan ide dan ceritanya baru rampung jadi saya kehilangan idenya. **

**Terima kasih juga buat yang review chapter sebelumnya. Saya sangat berterima kasih kepada reader tercinta. **

**Jangan lupa review ya **

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**Elfkyumin137**


	6. Chapter 6

Title : My Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook and Others

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Summary : Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik. Dan dia dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja. Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 6**

Disinilah Ryeowook sekarang. Dia sekarang bersama seorang yeoja yang duduk disampingnya untuk mencari data seseorang

"Bagaimana. Apa kau sudah menemukannya"Tanya Ryeowook pada yeoja di sebelahnya

" Menurut data yang ada disini bahwa namja yang bernama Cho Kyuhyun tersebut tinggal di Distrik Gangnam"Ujar yeoja tersebut tanpa mengalihkan matanya di depan layar komputer

"Benarkah? Baiklah kalau begitu aku akan langsung datang kesana saja"

"Memangnya untuk apa?"

"Itu karena namja tersebut telah menculik sahabatku Hyuk-ah"Ujar Ryeowook menggebu-gebu

"Menculik? Berarti namja tersebut penjahat?"

Ryeowook pun mengibas-ngibaskan tangannya di depan Eunhyuk "Dia bukan penjahat hyuk. Dia hanya namja biasa tapi dia sudah membawa sahabatku"

"Tapi tetap saja dia penjahat bukan?"

"Terserah saja lah. Yang jelas aku sudah menemukan dimana sahabatku sekarang"

Eunhyuk hanya mengangguk "Sepertinya kau sangat sayang terhadap sahabatmu itu?"

"Dia hanya hidup sebatang kara sejak orang tua nya meninggal. Aku juga sudah menganggap dia sebagai adikku sendiri"

"Semoga kau cepat menemukannya ya. Aku hanya bisa berdoa"

"Terima kasih hyuk. By the way bagaimana hubungan mu dengan Donghae?"

Eunhyuk merona malu ketika Ryeowook menyebut nama Donghae "Kami berdua baik-baik saja. Dan dia berencana melamar ku. Dan aku sangat bahagia"

"Chukae Hyuk. Aku tidak menyangka kalau si ikan itu bisa melamarmu" Ujarnya

"Wae? Kau iri ya? Makanya cari namjachingu jangan hanya sendiri. Memangnya kau mau jadi perawan tua eoh?"

Ryeowook tersentak. _Perawan tua?_ Bahkan Ryeowook tidak berpikir hendak menjadi perawan tua

"Jelas saja aku tidak mau. Aku juga menginginkan pasangan hidup"

"Kalau begitu cepat cari namjachingu. Jangan hanya berkutat dengan berkas-berkas yang menumpuk itu. Sesekali cari lah liburan"

"Hmm iya Hyuk. Kau sudah seperti umma ku saja"

"Bukan begitu. Hanya saja kau akan terlihat lebih tua kalau sering berkutat dengan berkas-berkas"

"Hyuk kau tau kemarin aku bertemu dengan seorang namja"

Eunhyuk menoleh kearah Ryeowook "Begitukah? Bagaimana rupanya"

"Dia lumayan tampan badannya juga tinggi tapi kepala agak besar. Tetapi walau bagaimanapun dia tetap keren"

Eunhyuk mendecih pelan"Apa Kim Ryeowook-ssi sedang jatuh cinta eoh?"

"Entahlah. Dan kemarin dia juga minta nomor handphone ku. Ya tuhan aku sangat gugup sekali ketika bertatapan dengannya"

Eunhyuk melihat wajah Ryeowook yang terlihat merona malu "Apa dia menghubungi mu sekarang?"

"Untuk sekarang belum. Dan yang lebih mengejutkan lagi namja tersebut adalah teman dari namja yang menculik sahabatku"

"MWO!"

Ryeowook mengusap pelan telinganya "Tidak usah berteriak juga"

"Tapi perkataan mu barusan begitu mengagetkanku"

"Aku juga. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi aku sepertinya terlanjur jatuh cinta dengannya"

"Hemm ternyata Ryeowook sudah besar eoh? Chukae semoga hubungan kalian berlanjut"

Ryeowook memukul pelang lengan Eunhyuk "Hyuk jangan menggodaku aku jadi malu"

"Santai saja Wook" Eunhyuk menatap arloji di pergelangan tangan kanannya "Sudah petang sepertinya aku harus pulang"

"Begitukah? Kenapa berlalu sangat cepat? Padahal kita baru bertemu"

"Nanti kalau ada waktu kita pasti bisa bertemu. Semoga kau cepat menemukan temanmu ya. Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu. Annyeong"

"Annyeong". Ryeowook pun membereskan peralatannya yang berada di meja dan memasukkan nya kedalam tas

.

.

.

Sungmin terus merenung di dalam kamar. Sudah satu jam yang lalu dia kembali dari taman dan menuju kamarnya. Pandangan matanya terlihat kosong, entahlah apa yang ada dipikiran yeoja tersebut. Tiba-tiba Sungmin tersentak dari acara lamunannya karena mendengar ketukan pelan dari pintu kamar. Sungmin pun bangkit dari acara duduknya dan senyumnya mengembang begitu mengetahui siapa yang dating

"Kim Ahjumma ada apa?"

"Tidak ada apa-apa nona. Hanya ingin mengetahui keadaan nona. Karena sejak kembali dari taman tadi nona tidak keluar dari kamar"

Sungmin tersenyum mendengar perhatian dari Kim Ahjumma "Sungmin hanya kelelahan Ahjumma. Makanya Sungmin meninggalkan taman dan masuk kedalam kamar"

Helaan nafas lega terdengar dari Kim Ahjumma "Syukurlah. Saya takut kalau sampai terjadi apa-apa dengan nona"

"Sungmin baik-baik saja Ahjumma. Ahjumma tidak usah khawatir"

"Baiklah kalau begitu Ahjumma kembali kedapur. Kalau sudah waktu makan malam Ahjumma akan memanggil nona"

"Terima kasih Ahjumma" . Setelah Kim Ahjumma berlalu dari kamarnya, Sungmin langsung menutup pintu dan bergegas menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan dirinya.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung terlihat menikmati makan malamnya bersama . Walau terlihat menikmati wajah Kyuhyun tetap terlihat datar namun tidak mengurangi kadar ketampanannya berbeda dengan Yesung yang sedari tadi memperlihatkan senyumnya

"Saya sangat senang begitu mengetahui anda mau bekerjasama dengan saya "

Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi hanya diam. Dia pun menyenggol pelan lengan Kyuhyun dan membuat namja tersebut tersentak "Ah maafkan saya . Saya jadi melamun. Bisakah anda ulangi lagi?"

"Saya bangga terhadap anda. Di usia yang masih muda anda sudah menjadi direktur yang hebat. Bahkan menurut orang-orang yang sering membicarakan anda, anda bukanlah orang yang sembarangan bukan?"

Kyuhyun hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya "Jangan begitu . Saya juga senang bisa bekerja sama dengan anda"

pun menatap arlojinya sebentar sebelum memanggil asistennya "Saya pamit undur diri terlebih dahulu . Karena besok pagi saya harus kembali ke London. Terima kasih atas kerja samanya " Ujarnya sambil menjabatkan tangan kepada Kyuhyun dan tak lupa berjabat juga dengan Yesung

"Oke. Semoga kita bisa bertemu di lain waktu "

"Saya harap juga begitu. See you again "

"See you too"

pun keluar dari ruang makan malam yang ada diresort tersebut bersama dengan asistennya. Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun juga membereskan diri mereka berniat untuk keluar dari ruang makan

"Istirahatlah Kyu, besok pagi-pagi sekali kita harus mencek pekerjaan kita yang ada disini"

"Iya hyung. Kurasa dari tadi kau selalu mengatakan hal itu"

Terdengar helaan nafas dari Yesung "Bukan begitu. Aku hanya tidak ingin kau kelelahan sepulangannya kita dari Jeju"

"Aku tau hyung. Dan aku duluan hyung. Selamat malam"

"Selamat malam Kyu". Kyuhyun pun langsung melenggang meninggalkan Yesung

.

.

.

Sudah enam hari semenjak Kyuhyun pergi Jeju dan besok namja tampan tersebut akan kembali ke Seoul. Dan Sungmin pun sampai sekarang belum mengetahui kebenaran siapa namja tampan tersebut. Sebenarnya selama ditinggal Kyuhyun Sungmin selalu mencari tahu jati diri namja tersebut. Tapi tetap tidak ada, ingin dia memasuki kamar namja tampan tersebut tapi dia tidak berani. Takut ketahuan para maid Kyuhyun meski kamar namja tampan tersebut terletak di lantai dua bersebrangan dengan kamar tidurnya.

Sungmin terus-menerus gelisah dari duduknya. Matanya terus menatap keatas, ingin dia masuk tanpa ketahuan tapi batinnya selalu berperang. Tapi disisi lain dia benar-benar ingin mengetahui riwayat namja Cho tersebut. Dan pada akhirnya Sungmin mengalah pada batinnya sendiri, dengan penuh tekad kaki mungilnya melangkah keatas tanpa ketahuan para maid Kyuhyun meski memang tidak ketahuan juga. Setelah sampai di depan pintu kamar Kyuhyun, tangan mungil tersebut membuka pelan pintu cokelat tersebut dan setelah berhasil masuk ke dalam Sungmin kembali menutup pintu tersebut tanpa membunyikan suara

Sungmin menatap sekelilling kamar yang dihiasi cat bewarna biru langit tersebut. Sungmin tertawa kecil melihatnya, pribadi Kyuhyun yang dingin dan kejam sangat besebrangan apabila memasuki kamar yang kebanyakan bewarna baby blue tersebut. Sungmin juga menemukan sebuah lemari besar di sudut kamar, seperti nya itu lemari baju nya pikirnya.

Selain itu di dalam kamar tidur tersebut juga terdapat sebuah ranjang King size dengan bed cover bewarna baby blue tak lupa bantal guling yang bewarna baby blue tersebut. Mata sungmin terus menjelajahi ruang tidur tersebut dan pandangan Sungmin tertuju pada sebuah lemari kecil yang terletak di samping ranjang tersebut

Dengan langkah lebar Sungmin melangkah mendekati meja kecil tersebut dan dengan pelan membukanya. Dahi Sungmin mengerut begitu menemukan banyaknya berkas-berkas Kyuhyun yang sepertinya penting tersebut. Dengan hati-hati dia mengeluarkan berkas tersebut dan membacanya satu-satu.

Berkas pertama hanya berisi tentang ijazah sekolah Kyuhyun. Sungmin terus membuka berkas-berkas tersebut sampai ada satu berkas yang membuatnya terkejut setengah mati.

.

.

.

"Hyung aku tidak sabar untuk kepulangan kita besok" Ujar Kyuhyun dengan senyum lebarnya

"Sudah merindukan gadismu itu ya?"

Pipi Kyuhyun merona malu begitu Yesung menyebut Sungmin adalah Gadisnya "euum..a—nu hyung…."

"Apa Kyu? Seandainya para pegawai di kantor melihat wajah bodohmu seperti ini mungkin mereka akan mengoreksi kembali"

"Ya! Bisakah kau diam Kim Yesung" Ujarnya sedikit membentak

Mereka berdua terdiam dan Yesung menoleh cepat ke arah Kyuhyun "Hemm Kyu mungkin perhatianmu untuk Sungmin hanyalah sekedar perhatian karena kau telah membelinya. Tapi aku yakin perhatian mu tersebut akan berubah jadi cinta"

'_cinta?'_ bahkan sangat sulit bagi Kyuhyun untuk memikirkan cinta karena kejadian 4 tahun yang terus membayanginya meski kejadian tersebut sudah sangat lama

"Kyu" Yesung menepuk pelan bahu Kyuhyun hingga membuat namja tersebut tersentak pelan "ehh ada apa hyung?"

"Kenapa melamun?"

"A—ku" Tunjuk Kyuhyun pada dirinya sendiri "Aku sedang tidak melamun hyung"

Yesung hanya ber-oh ria mendengarnya dan kembali menatap Kyuhyun "Kyu apa kau tidak ada niat membelikan sesuatu misalnya untuk gadismu yang bernama Sungmin itu?"

"Aku tidak tahu selera perempuan hyung. Aku takut salah membelinya"

"Aisshh aku yakin perempuan seperti Sungmin bukanlah orang yang pemilih. Dia pasti akan menerima hadiah darimu"

Kyuhyun setengah berpikir sebelum mengangguk "Sepertinya kau ada benar adanya hyung. Mungkin sore ini kau harus menemani ku membeli sesuatu untuk Sungmin"

"Itu baru Cho Kyuhyun". Mereka pun bergegas pulang untuk beristrihat sebentar karena pada sore hari mereka akan pergi ke pusat perbelanjaan bersama.

.

.

.

"Ya tuhan penjaga nya banyak sekali. Bagaimana aku masuk"

"Haishh kenapa harus takut. Bukankah niat ku kesini untuk mengambil Sungmin"

Dengan langkah cepat, Ryeowook berjalan menuju mansion mewah tersebut. Setelah didepan pagar seorang penjaga bertubuh besar menghadang nya

"Ada urusan apa nona?"

Ryeowook menelan ludah nya sebelum berbicara "Aku ingin menemui Sungmin"

"Maaf tapi anda harus ijin terlebih dahulu dengan Tuan Kyuhyun"

"Kenapa harus? Sungmin adalah sahabatku"

"Maaf nona Tuan Kyuhyun sedang dalam perjalanan dinas ke jeju dan dia menitipkan Sungmin pada kami semua"

Ryeowook mendesah kasar. Kenapa menemui Sungmin harus serumit ini batinnya

"Tapi bukankah kau bisa menelpon bos besar mu itu dan mengatakan bahwa ada seorang perempuan yang harus menemui Sungmin"

"Maaf nona Tuan kami sedang sibuk dan sebaiknya nona bisa kembali di lain waktu"

Ryeowook menatap jengkel penjaga bertubuh besar tersebut. Seandainya badannya tidak sekecil ini mungkin dia sudah meremukkan penjaga berwajah angkuh tersebut

"Baiklah" dengan kesal Ryeowook membalikkan badannya dan pulang dengan perasaan dongkol karena penjaga tersebut terus menatap kepergiannya.

.

.

.

Sungmin meneteskan air matanya. Ternyata dugaannya selama ini benar, Kyuhyun adalah Oppa nya. Oppa yang dicari nya selama 12 tahun. Kyuhyun meninggalkan Sungmin ketika yeoja tersebut berumur 6 tahun dan Kyuhyun berumur 12 tahun.

_**FLASHBACK**_

Ketika itu Kyuhyun berjanji hendak mengajak Sungmin makan es krim di kedai langganan mereka berdua tapi janji tinggallah janji. Kyuhyun tidak dating di hari itu dan Sungmin menunggunya hingga yeoja tersebut kehujanan. Besoknya dengan wajah pucat Sungmin mendatangi rumah Kyuhyun dan menemukan rumah mewah tersebut begitu sunyi tidak berpenghuni. Dan ketika dia bertanya kepada tetangga Kyuhyun, ternyata namja tersebut beserta keluarganya telah pindah pada saat hari mereka hendak bertemu

Sungmin jatuh terduduk saat itu begitu mengetahui namja tersebut telah pindah dari rumahnya tanpa memberitahu dirinya terlebih dahulu. Dan selama bertahun-tahun Sungmin terus mencari keberadaan Kyuhyun. Menanyakan teman-teman sekolah Kyuhyun tapi hasil nya nihil, mereka juga tidak tahu dimana keberadaan Kyuhyun.

Sungmin pun telah bertransformasi menjadi gadis remaja berusia 15 tahun bukanlah Sungmin kecil yang suka merengek. Kadar kecantikannya juga bertambah tidak jarang banyak namja yang melirik yeoja januari tersebut. Meski begitu baik wajah maupun ukuran tubuhnya tetap tidak berubah, wajah polos, mata rubah menggemaskan dan juga badan mungilnya. Dan soal Kyuhyun dia terus mengorek informasi dimana keberadaan namja tersebut meskipun sudah 9 tahun.

Dan pada hari itu dia mengetahui kabar bahwa keluarga Cho berada di Seoul dan itu membuat Sungmin sangat senang. Dia pun berniat menyusul Kyuhyun bersama keluarga nya tapi naas sebuah kejadian yang membuatnya harus kehilangan orang yang dicintainya. Kedua orang tuanya tewas kecelakaan pada saat mereka dalam perjalanan menuju ilsan. Sungmin kembali terpuruk begitu mengetahui kejadian tersebut. Mobil orang tua nya hancur tak berbekas karena mobil tersebut jatuh ke jurang dan meledak. Sungmin pun hampir tak bisa mengenali jenazah kedua orang tuanya. Di hari pemakaman Sungmin hanya diam karena air matanya sudah kering dan tidak lupa matanya juga sangat bengkak.

Selama seminggu Sungmin terpuruk dan setelahnya dia bangkit karena dia masih harus mencari Kyuhyun. Berbekal uang seadanya, Sungmin nekat pergi ke Seoul seorang diri menggunakan kereta. Dia tidak mau menjual rumah peninggalan orang tua demi pergi ke Seoul. Sesampainya di Seoul pun Sungmin begitu kebingungan. Seoul berbeda dengan kampong halamannya di Ilsan. Gadis mungil tersebut terus melangkah menelusuri kota Seoul. Uangnya pun hampir menipis karena selalu dia gunakan untuk makan. Dan Sungmin tidak mau mati kelaparan hanya karena demi mencari Kyuhyun.

Sampai suatu ketika dia hampir dirampok dan diperkosan oleh beberapa preman dan seorang pria paruh baya menyelamatkannya dan memintanya untuk tinggal dip anti asuhan miliknya. Dan disana juga dia bertemu dengan Ryeowook. Yeoja mungil yang umurnya dua tahun lebih tua darinya. Ryeowook juga menyayangi dirinya sebagai adiknya sendiri karena Ryeowook juga anak tunggal seperti dirinya dan orang tua Ryeowook juga meninggal sama seperti dirinya

Hingga tiga tahun berjalan dan Sungmin sekarang berusia 18 tahun. Meski sudah di Seoul tapi dia tetap tidak menemukan keberadaan Kyuhyun. Seluruh penjuru kota Seoul sudah dia cari. Menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun sudah dia gunakan juga. Kyuhyun benar-benar menghilang dari kehidupannya. Mengingat janji Kyuhyun yang akan selalu menjaganya membuat Sungmin terus meneteskan air matanya.

Tapi gadis mungil tersebut tak pantang menyerah. Seolah-olah waktunya digunakannya untuk mencari Kyuhyun di sela dia sedang bekerja. Tak lupa juga dia menunjukkan foto Kyuhyun pada orang-orang yang sedang berkunjung ke restoran tempatnya bekerja meski jawaban yang sama selalu di dapatnya.

Dan pada malam itu dimana malam ketika dia hendak pulang setelah lelah bekerja. Langit Seoul sangat mendung dan jalanan juga sepi tidak biasanya sampai ada sebuah van besar berjalan dan menghadang jalannya. Sungmin tidak tahu siapa orang-orang bertubuh besar tersebut. Gadis mungil tersebut sudah berusaha kabur tapi apa daya orang-orang tersebut berhasil menangkapnya dan membenamkan wajah Sungmin pada sapu tangan yang sudah di lengkapi dengan obat bius. Ketika Sungmin terbangun ternyata dia sudah berada di rumah prostitusi milik Nyonya Kim.

Nyonya Kim memberlakukannya seperti anaknya sendiri meski terkadang yeoja tersebut marah terhadapnya karena melakukan kesalahan kecil. Entahlah Sungmin seperti di istimewakan di tempat tersebut berbeda dari yeoja-yeoja yang berada disana. Sampai malam itu untuk yang pertama kalinya Nyonya Kim mengajaknya ke bar dan menyuruhnya menggunakan pakaian seseksi mungkin dan di tempat itu jualah dia bertemu dengan Kyuhyun sang- Oppa.

_**FLASHBACK END**_

Sungmin mengusap air matanya dan kembali memasukkan lembaran foto tersebut. Dia sangat yakin bahwa namja yang ada foto tersebut adalah Kyuhyun, orang yang selama ini dicarinya. Dan dia juga mengenali wajah orang tua Kyuhyun karena mereka adalah orang yang baik.

Sungmin pun memasukkan berkas-berkas tersebut kedalam lemari kecil tadi dan tidak lupa dia mengusap wajahnya karena air mata. Keluar dari kamar tersebut seolah-olah tidak terjadi apa-apa. Sungmin berpikir keras apakah dia harus menanyakan hal ini dengan Kim Ahjumma. Karena dia yakin Kim Ahjumma adalah kunci dari segalanya.

**TBC**

**Annyeong saya bawa chapter 6. Maaf untuk para readers bukannya saya mangkir dari fanfic ini tapi kemarin laptop saya bermasalah dan semua file saya hilang jadi nya harus ngetik ulang chapter 6. Maaf juga karena ceritanya masih pendek ini karena saya buru-buru mau update. Untuk review chapter kemarin terima kasih, kritikan dan pujian nya menjadi acuan juga bagi saya. Dan untuk Hello137 yang review fanfic saya, lebih baik kalau anda tidak suka keluar saja karena saya tidak memaksa orang untuk membaca fanfic saya. Saya harap kalian masih menyukai cerita saya. Jangan lupa review**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**elfkyumin137**


	7. Chapter 7

Title : My Love

Cast : Cho Kyuhyun, Lee Sungmin, Kim Yesung, Kim Ryeowook and Others

Genre : Drama, Romance, Hurt

Rate : M

Warning : Genderswitch, Typo(s)

Summary : Sungmin hanyalah seorang gadis biasa sampai suatu hari dia tiba-tiba diculik. Dan dia dijual ditempat prostitusi dan bertemu Cho Kyuhyun seorang namja. Angkuh yang membelinya. Akankah cinta tumbuh diantara mereka?

.

.

.

**CHAPTER 7**

Sungmin berjalan menuruni anak tangga demi menemui Kim Ahjumma yang sekarang berada di dapur. Sebelum sampai di dapur, Sungmin terlebih dahulu berpapasan dengan maid Kyuhyun yang lain

"Sedang mencari apa nona?"

"Apa Kim Ahjumma ada di dapur?"

"Kim Ahjumma sedang ke luar. Katanya membeli persediaan bahan makanan"

Sungmin menunduk lesu. Kim ahjumma sedang pergi batinnya

"Nona Gwaenchana?" Tanya maid tersebut karena melihat Sungmin yang menundukkan kepalanya

"Ani. Gwaenchana, baiklah kalau begitu nanti kalau Kim Ahjumma datang saya bisa menemui nya nanti"

"Baik nona. Kalau begitu saya tinggal dahulu"

Sungmin pun menghela nafas pasrah. Ya masih ada waktu untuk bertanya lagipula Kyuhyun juga masih di Jeju dan besok dia akan datang. Jadi waktu nya untuk berbicara dengan Kim Ahjumma juga masih banyak. Dengan semangat Sungmin kembali ke kamarnya sembari menunggu datangnya Kim Ahjumma.

.

.

.

"Kulihat dari tadi wajahmu kusut. Kau kenapa eoh? Apa masih belum dihubungi oleh namjamu itu?"

Ryeowook semakin menunjukkan wajah jengkelnya di hadapan yeoja di depannya "Bukan itu" Ujarnya

"Lalu?"

"Tadi aku pergi ke rumah namja Cho tersebut. Dan ternyata sesampainya disana aku diusir"

Yeoja tersebut melototkan matanya "Diusir? Kenapa bisa?"

"Huh padahal aku berniat hendak membawa Sungmin pulang karena namja tersebut sedang pergi ke Jeju Hyuk. Tapi rencana tinggal rencana, penjaga mansionnya yang menyebalkan itu menghalangi ku masuk. Dia menyuruhku untuk meminta izin pada namja tersebut"

"Tapi kenapa kau tidak mencoba menelponnya? Dengan begitu kau bisa membawa nya pulang bukan?"

Ryeowook mengacak rambutnya frustasi. Kenapa Eunhyuk bertambah bodoh batinnya

"Aishh kalau aku menelponnya bukannya mendapat izin tapi aku bisa mendapat larangan. Karena dia kenal dengan suaraku" Ujar nya dengan bibir yang setengah dimanyunkan

"Bersabarlah. Mungkin belum waktunya untuk kau membawa nya pulang"

"Tapi aku takut kalau namja tersebut menyakitinya. Karena aku melihat dengan mata kepalaku sendiri kalau namja tersebut bersikap kasar sewaktu kami bertemu malam itu"

"Huh sepertinya dia namja yang susah ditebak"

"Sepertinya begitu" ujar Ryeowook dengan malas

.

.

.

"Hyung apa aku harus membeli ini atau ini?" Tanya Kyuhyun pada Yesung sambil memperlihatkan dua barang ditangannya

"Ani. Tidak dua-duanya Kyu, aku rasa perempuan seperti Sungmin tidak terlalu suka dengan barang mahal"

Kyuhyun memandang sepatu dan jam tangan mahal di tangannya tersebut. Tidak terlalu buruk memang tapi sepertinya perkataan Yesung memang benar. Sungmin hanyalah gadis polos dan sederhana

"Lalu aku harus membeli apa? Aku sudah memperlihatkan semua barang yang ada disini tapi kau selalu menjawab kurang cocok"

Yesung pun setengah berpikir untuk menjawab. Sebenarnya dia juga bingung untuk ukuran yeoja seperti Sungmin harus diberi hadiah apa

"Kurasa yang manis-manis dan imut. Cocok sekali bukan dengannya"

"Tapi aku tidak tahu yang manis-manis dan imut Hyung" Ujarnya dengan mengacak rambutnya frustasi

Yesung mengedarkan pandangannya di sekitar Mall besar tersebut hingga matanya menangkap sebuah Toko yang sepertinya menarik

"Kyu kau lihat Toko di seberang sana?" Tunjuknya. Kyuhyun pun mengikuti pandangan Yesung dan melihat Toko yang di tunjuk Hyung aneh nya tersebut

"Yang itu? Apa tidak salah Hyung?"

"Kurasa tidak. Kenapa tidak mencoba. Ayo"

Dengan langkah setengah diseret, Kyuhyun mengikuti langkah Yesung menuju Toko yang menurut Hyungnya tersebut menarik

"Ppali Kyu. Lamban sekali" ejeknya

"Iya Hyung"

Kedua nya pun telah sampai di depan Toko yang di dalamnya penuh dengan pernak-pernik pink. Dengan penuh percaya diri Yesung masuk terlebih dahulu meninggalkan Kyuhyun yang masih berada di depan pintu. Tapi dia menyadari sesuatu dan berbalik melihat Kyuhyun yang masih berada di sana

"Ppali Kyu. Jangan melongo seperti itu"

Dengan wajah manyun, Kyuhyun memasuki Toko tersebut. Ya Tuhan, Toko tersebut penuh dengan pernak-pernik pink dan tidak cocok dengan namja berperawakan dingin dan datar sepertinya

"Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk dua namja yang tampan ini?". Kyuhyun dan Yesung seketika menoleh karena mendengar panggilan dari seorang pelayan wanita di Toko ini

"Eoh? Saya kesini ingin…." Yesung menoleh kearah Kyuhyun yang hanya diam. Dengan jengkel dia menyikut perut

"Cepat katakan" Ancam Yesung

"E—eh begini saya ingin bertanya hadiah apa yang cocok untuk yeoja yang manis?"

Pelayan wanita yang diketahui bernama Sohee tadi menjawab "Mungkin boneka atau bunga atau mungkin juga hewan peliharaan"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung melongo seketika mendengarnya. Hewan peliharaan yang benar saja batin mereka berdua

"Hewan peliharaan? Apa anda tidak salah?"

"Maksud saya hewan peliharaan seperti Kucing atau Kelinci misalnya. Di Toko kami juga menjual beberapa Kucing dan Kelinci yang manis. Apa Tuan mau melihatnya?" Tanya nya dengan sopan

"Bagaimana Kyu?"

"Eumm baiklah kami lihat dahulu. Kalau tidak cocok kami akan membeli yang lain saja"

Pelayan wanita bernama Sohee tadi pun berjalan menuju ujung ruangan Toko tersebut dengan diikuti Kyuhyun dan Yesung. Toko tersebut memang besar, tidak hanya menjual pernak-pernik tapi kalau kalian lihat kedalam lagi Toko tersebut juga menjual beberapa Kucing dan Kelinci meski tidak banyak.

"Ini Tuan. Silahkan dilihat"

Kyuhyun dan Yesung pun bergerak kedepan demi melihat Kucing dan Kelinci yang menggemaskan tersebut. Banyak dari mereka yang berlarian di dalam kandang besar tersebut. Dan kyuhyun seperti nya tertarik pada Kelinci gendut berbulu putih menggemaskan tersebut.

"Sepertinya aku memilih yang ini" Tunjuk nya pada Kelinci putih tersebut

Pelayan wanita tadi tersenyum "Baiklah"

Setelah selesai melakukan pembayaran Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar dari Toko tadi dan melangkah menuju Restoran yang ada di Mall tersebut demi mengisi perut mereka yang kosong.

"Kenapa kau memilih hewan yang tadi Kyu?"

"Entahlah. Kurasa cukup menggemaskan dan dia terlihat seperti Sungmin"

Yesung memicingkan matanya kearah Kyuhyun "Kau menyukai Sungmin Kyu?"

"E—eoh aku" Tunjuknya "Tidak"

"Tadi baru saja kau bilang Sungmin menggemaskan dengan wajah seperti orang yang jatuh cinta dan sekarang kau tidak mengaku kalau kau sedang jatuh cinta"

"Bisakah hyung diam sedikit saja?"

"Ne Cho Kyuhyun-ssi"

Mereka berdua pun terdiam sembari menunggu makanan yang mereka pesan untuk makan malam.

.

.

.

sungmin menegakkan kepalanya yang tertunduk begitu mendengar siluet suara seseorang yang begitu dikenalnya Kim Ahjumma. Dengan tergesa-gesa dia menghampiri Kim Ahjumma yang baru saja datang.

"Ahjumma" Sapanya

"Eoh nona Sungmin. Ada yang bisa saya bantu nona"

Sungmin terdiam. Dia bingung harus bertanya apa pada Kim Ahjumma

"Nona Gwaenchana? Ada yang bisa saya bantu untuk menolong nona?"

Dengan segenap keberaniannya Sungmin menegakkan kepalanya "Bisakah kita berbicara sebentar Ahjumma?" Ujarnya mantap

"Tunggu saya meletakkan barang belanjaan saya terlebih dahulu nona baru kita berbicara"

"Kalau begitu saya terlebih dahulu kesana Ahjumma"

Selang beberapa menit Kim Ahjumma pun menghampiri Sungmin yang sedang duduk di sofa. Kepalanya tertunduk entah memikirkan apa

"Nona". Sungmin tersentak begitu mendengar suara Kim Ahjumma

"Sudah selesai Ahjumma?"

"Sudah nona. Mau berbicara tentang apa nona?"

Sungmin menegakkan tubuhnya "Tentang kyuhyun Ahjumma"

"Tu—an muda?"

"Ne. Apa Ahjumma mengingat kejadian 12 tahun yang lalu?"

"Tentu saja"

"Bisa Ahjumma ceritakan?"

.

.

.

"Kyu?"

"Hmm"

"Menurutmu Ryeowook sosok yang bagaimana?"

Kyuhyun mengerutkan keningnya begitu mendengar nama yeoja asing "Ryeowook? Nugu?"

"Kau lupa dengannya Kyu? Bukankah dia yeoja yang ribut denganmu sewaktu kita mau makan siang"

"Mwo yeoja cerewet itu? Kau benar-benar suka dengannya hyung? Kukira kau hanya bercanda"

Yesung mencebikkan bibirnya "Sejak kapan seorang Kim Yesung bercanda. Ayo cepat jawab pertanyaan ku tadi" Ujarnya memaksa

"Dia memang menyebalkan tapi dia sedikit manis"

"Lebih manis mana dia dengan Sungmin?"

Kyuhyun tersedak air liurnya setelah mendengar pertanyaan Yesung barusan "Kenapa bertanya seperti itu hyung?"

"Eyy kenapa wajahmu memerah Kyu. Kau malu ya?"

"Aisshh tentu saja tidak" Ujarnya mengelak

"Lalu kenapa pertanyaanku tidak dijawab?"

"Pertanyaanmu terlalu konyol hyung. Sudahlah aku mau istirahat. Aku duluan ke kamar hyung, Annyeong"

"Annyeong Kyu"

.

.

.

"12 tahun yang lalu saat itu Keluarga Cho baru saja pindah dari Ilsan. Mereka memperkerjakan saya sebagai Maid kepercayaan dan pada saat itu saya baru bertemu dengan Keluarga Cho. Tuan dan Nyonya Cho adalah orang yang baik. Dia memperlakukan kami semua dengan lembut"

Sungmin menganggukkan kepalanya. Itu memang benar karena Sungmin sudah mengenal keluarga Cho sejak dulu

"dan Tuan muda juga dulunya adalah anak yang periang, ceria meskipun kadang jahil. Dan saya menganggap Tuan muda sebagai putra saya sendiri. Di setiap ada kesempatan kami berdua selalu berbicara. Dan dia juga sering menceritakan seorang anak perempuan yang dulunya adalah sahabatnya dari Ilsan. Dia berkata pada saya bahwa dia sangat menyesal tidak memberitahu sahabatnya itu karena dikejar oleh waktu. Dan dia juga menunjukkan foto itu dengan saya, dia adalah gadis manis wajahnya sepertimu Min"

'_itu memang aku ahjumma' batinnya_

"Tapi kejadian itu kejadian yang membuat semuanya berubah" Kim Ahjumma menghela nafas nya yang tiba-tiba sesak sebelum berbicara "Kejadian yang juga membuat Tuan Kyuhyun berubah. Setelah 5 tahun saya bekerja semua memang masih tetap sama. Tapi pada saat Tuan Kyuhyun sudah berumur 17, Tuan dan Nyonya Cho tewas kecelakaan, untunglah waktu itu Tuan Kyuhyun selamat dari kecelakaan tersebut" Kim Ahjumma menghapus air matanya yang keluar

"Tapi Tuan Kyuhyun mengalami amnesia. Dia hanya bisa mengingat orang-orang tertentu saja"

"Apa Kyuhyun mengingat Ahjumma?"

Kim Ahjumma mengangguk "Iya dia mengingat Ahjumma Min. Tapi sikapnya berubah, dia menjadi pria yang dingin, pemurung bukanlah Tuan Kyuhyun yang dulu. Hingga 1 tahun setelah kejadian itu dia bertemu dengan Jung Haneul"

"Haneul. Nugu?"

"Dia adalah yeojachingu Tuan Kyuhyun. Haneul juga membawa perubahan bagi Tuan muda. Dia kembali menjadi seperti yang dulu meski dia mengalami amnesia. Namun 4 tahun setelahnya Tuan muda kembali menjadi pria yang dingin"

"Kenapa bisa Ahjumma?"

"Itu semua karena Haneul. Ahjumma mengira dia adalah yeoja yang baik dan yeoja yang bisa menjaga Tuan Kyuhyun. Tapi itu semua hanya palsu. Dia hanya mencintai harta Tuan muda, bahkan yeoja tersebut mengaku tidak mencintai Tuan Kyuhyun. Dan yang lebih menyakitkan yeoja tersebut sudah hamil 3 bulan dengan pacarnya yang lain, tentu saja membuat Tuan muda marah. Tuan muda pun terkadang berubah menjadi pemarah setelah kejadian itu dan Ahjumma hanya bisa memakluminya karena Tuan muda waktu itu sedang sakit hati" Kim Ahjumma menarik nafas nya setelah selesai menceritakan kejadian tersebut

"Ahjumma sebenarnya ada yang ingin aku katakan"

Kim Ahjumma menatap wajah Sungmin yang tertunduk "kau ingin mengatakan apa Min?"

"Aku lah yeoja itu. Yeoja kecil yang sering diceritakan oleh Kyuhyun. Dan aku jualah sahabatnya dari Ilsan"

"Mwo! Apa kau orang yang bernama Lee Sungmin itu?"

"Ne. aku Lee Sungmin sahabat dari Cho Kyuhyun"

Kim Ahjumma secara spontan langsung memeluk Sungmin. Dia meneteskan air matanya dan tak lupa mengucapkan syukur karena bisa bertemu dengan yeoja kecil sahabat Tuan muda nya

"Ya Tuhan Min, Ahjumma sangat senang mendengarnya. Akhirnya semua perkiraan ahjumma benar. Kau adalah yeoja itu karena wajahmu begitu mirip dengan di foto waktu itu"

"Aku juga senang Ahjumma karena bisa bertemu dengan Kyuhyun oppa"

Kim ahjumma pun melepas pelukannya dan menatap Sungmin "Maafkan perilaku Kyuhyun karena bersikap kasar denganmu. Ahjumma juga tahu dia telah merebut keperawananmu tapi bersabarlah Tuan Kyuhyun pasti akan berubah asalkan nona Sungmin selalu berada di sampingnya"

"Aku akan selalu berada di sampingnya Ahjumma" Ujarnya mantap

"Ahjumma percaya itu Min". dan mereka pun kembali berpelukan erat malam itu

.

.

.

Pagi ini kota Seoul di guyur hujan deras sekali. Tapi itu semua tidak menyurutkan niat seorang yeoja yang saat ini bangun dengan suasana ceria. Dia bergegas bangkit dari ranjang nyamannya menuju kamar mandi untuk membersihkan diri

Selang 30 menit yeoja tersebut keluar dari kamar. Terlihat sangat cantik menggunakan mini dress berwarna peach dengan lengan pendek. Yeoja itupun menuruni anak tangga dengan senyum yang tak hilang bibir uniknya. Dia pun berjalan menuju dapur dan melihat seseorang membelakangi tubuhnya sedang memasak

"Selamat Pagi Kim Ahjumma"

Kim ahjumma yang mendengar suara Sungmin tersentak kaget, dia pun mengelus dada nya pelan "Astaga Min-ah kau mengagetkan Ahjumma"

"Mian Ahjumma"Cengirnya

"Sedaang apa kau disini hmm?"

"Tidak ada. Hanya ingin bertemu dengan Ahjumma"

"Sebaiknya kamu tunggu di meja makan saja. Nanti pakaianmu kotor"

"Oke Ahjumma"

Sungmin berjalan menuju meja makan sambil menunggu Kim Ahjumma selesai memasak makanan. Namun baru beberapa langkah berjalan telepon rumah berdering dan teriakan dari Kim Ahjumma menyuruhnya untuk mengangkat telepon tersebut

"Min tolong angkatkan telepon itu sebentar. Ahjumma sedang memasak"

"Baik Ahjumma"

Sungmin segera mengangkat telepon yang sedari tadi tidak berhenti berdering

'_yeobosseo'_

'_**yeobosseo Ahjumma. Ini aku Kyuhyun'**_

DEG

'kyuhyun' batin Sungmin

'_**Ahjumma'**_ kembali terdengar suara di seberang sana

'_Aku bukan Kim Ahjumma. Tapi sungmin'_

'_**Ooh ternyata kau. Bisakah kau katakan pada Kim Ahjumma untuk menjemputku jam 5 sore ini di bandara'**_

'_Baik akan kusampaikan'_

'_**Oke. Kalau begitu aku tutup teleponnya. Terima kasih sebelumnya'**_

'_Ya'_

Telepon itu pun berhenti dan menyisakkan Sungmin yang masih menahan detak jantungnya. Ya Tuhan itu suara yang selama seminggu ini tidak di dengarnya bahkan terdengar lebih lembut meski hanya di telepon.

"Siapa yang menelpon Min?" suara Kim Ahjumma menyentak alam sadarnya dan membuatnya kembali tertarik untuk masuk kedalam

"Dari Tuan Kyuhyun Ahjumma"

"Kyuhyun. Ada apa dengannya?"

"Tuan Kyuhyun meminta di jemput jam 5 sore ini di bandara"

"Baiklah nanti akan Ahjumma sampaikan pada Kang Ahjussi. Sebaiknya kau makan terlebih dahulu. Semua nya sudah siap di meja makan"

"Baik Ahjumma"

.

.

.

Hati Kyuhyun bergetar. Barusan saja dia menelpon ke mansionnya meminta untuk di jemput. Dan dia mengira Kim Ahjumma lah yang akan mengangkat teleponnya dan ternyata bukan melainkan Sungmin, yeoja yang juga tinggal di mansionnya. Suara Sungmin juga terdengar lembut karena sudah seminggu ini tidak di dengarnya. Kebahagiaan sedikit merasuk ke dalam hatinya begitu mendengar suara Sungmin. Tangannya menuju dada nya sendiri untuk merasakan detak jantungnya yang sedari tadi tak berhenti.

"Kyu kenapa hanya diam? Kau sakit?"

"Ani. Aku tidak hyung" Ujarnya setengah menunduk

"Begitu rupanya. Apa kau sudah menelpon orang di rumahmu untuk menjemput kita?"

"Sudah hyung baru saja. Kalau begitu aku tinggal ke kamar mandi hyung, aku mau mandi". Setelahnya dia pun meninggalkan Yesung dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi.

.

.

.

"Ahjumma?"

"Ya Min"

"Apa setelah ini Kyuhyun akan mengingatku?"

DEG

Kim Ahjumma berbalik dan menatap wajah sendu Sungmin "Kalau kau berusaha keras dia pasti akan mengingat mu sayang" Ujarnya dengan membelai pipi Sungmin

"Semoga saja Ahjumma"

"Ya semoga saja"

.

.

.

"Wook siang ini mau menemani ku sebentar?"

Ryeowook berpikir keras "Tidak ada. Memangnya kenapa?"

"Mau menemani ku pergi mencari baju. Donghae berencana untuk mengajak ku kencan"

"Uwahh enak sekali"

"Namja itu belum menelponmu?"

Wajah Ryeowook memerah menahan malu "Dia menelponku tadi malam" Ujarnya dengan kepala setengah menunduk

"Apa yang dia katakan?" Eunhyuk bertanya dengan semangat

"Setelah dia pulang dari Jeju dia akan mengajakku kencan. Aku malu sekali"

"Tidak apa-apa. Semoga sukses, ku harap dia namja impianmu selama ini"

"Terima kasih hyuk-ah"

.

.

.

Kyuhyun dan Yesung keluar dari bandara Incheon. Mereka berdua mendapat tatapan kagum dari orang-orang yang lewat baik namja maupun yeoja. Dan tidak jarang juga beberapa perempuan sengaja berhenti demi melihat mereka berdua. Kyuhyun dengan wajah tampan dan dinginnya sedangkan Yesung dengan wajah cutie dengan senyuman yang tak pernah lepas dari bibir nya. Berbanding terbalik dengan namja di sebelahnya. Kyuhyun hanya menanggapi tatapan tersebut dengan cuek karena dia sudah terbiasa mendapat tatapan memuja seperti itu. Yang dipikirannya hanya lekas pulang karena badannnya lelah sekali

"Kyu dimana supirmu?"

"Aku juga tidak tahu hyung "Ujar Kyuhyun tanpa melihat Yesung karena sedari tadi matanya mengedarkan pandangan mencari supir yang akan menjemputnya

Tak lama setelahnya terdengar suara teriakan dari arah kiri mereka berdua yang ternyata adalah Kang Ahjussi. Kang ahjussi menghampiri Kyuhyun dan Yesung yang masih berdiri di depan pintu

"Maaf menunggu lama Tuan. Tadi saya tersesat mencari sewaktu mencari anda"

"Gwaenchana Ahjussi. Sebaiknya kita lekas pulang karena kami berdua kelelahan"

"Baik Tuan"

Kang Ahjussi membawa beberapa barang yang di bawa Kyuhyun dan Yesung dan sisanya di bawa oleh KyuSung sendiri

Selama beberapa menit perjalanan hanya ada suasana hening. Yesung yang tertidur dan Kyuhyun di sampingnya sedang melihat pemandangan Kota Seoul di sore hari yang sedang turun hujan. Padahal baru beberapa jam yang lalu reda tapi kota Seoul kembali di guyur hujan deras dengan petir dan kilat yang tak berhenti. Kyuhyun menghela nafas bosan karena tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya sekarang. Dia sedang malas memainkan PSP nya begitu juga membuka handphone nya. Karena tidak ada yang bisa di lakukannya lagi Kyuhyun pun tertidur untuk menghilangkan rasa bosannya

.

.

.

"Tuan kita sudah sampai".

Kyuhyun terbangun begitu mendengar suara Kang Ahjussi yang membangunkannya. Kyuhyun tertidur sangat pulas karena suasana yang sangat mendukung dan factor kelelahannya. Dengan mata setengah mengantuk Kyuhyun keluar dari mobilnya dan melangkah masuk menuju rumahnya

"Selamat datang di rumah tuan ". Kyuhyun tersenyum saat Kim Ahjumma membuka pintu

"Terima kasih Ahjumma" Kyuhyun langsung memeluk Kim Ahjumma yang sudah di anggapnya sebagai ibu sendiri

"Bagaimana kabar tuan selama di sana?"

"Baik. Hanya sedikit lelah"

"Syukurlah. Apa tuan mau istirahat atau mandi, biar nanti Ahjumma siapkan"

Kyuhyun berpikir sebentar "Sepertinya mandi tidak buruk" Kyuhyun mencium bau badannya "Karena badanku sudah lengket Ahjumma"

"Baiklah. Akan Ahjumma siapkan air hangat"

Kyuhyun berjalan ke atas dan tak sengaja matanya menatap kamar Sungmin yang tertutup rapat. Kyuhyun sangat merindukan Sungmin sewaktu dia masih di Jeju meski hanya seminggu tidak berjumpa.

"Air nya sudah siap tuan". Kyuhyun tidak menjawab tapi Kim Ahjumma mengikuti arah pandang mata namja tampan tersebut. Kim Ahjumma tersenyum saat tahu Kyuhyun menatap kamar Sungmin

"Nona Sungmin ada di dalam Tuan. Mau Ahjumma panggilkan?"

"Tidak perlu Ahjumma mungkin dia sedang istirahat. Aku masuk ke dalam dulu Ahjumma"

"Nanti kalau waktu makan malam sudah tiba, saya akan memanggil tuan kembali"

"Terima kasih Ahjumma"

Kyuhyun akhirnya masuk kedalam kamarnya tapi sebelumnya dia menatap Kamar tertutup Sungmin dan tersenyum tipis setelahnya

.

.

.

Kyuhyun melangkah keluar dari kamarnya. Hampir beberapa langkah dia mencapai dapur, Kyuhyun mendengar suara Sungmin dan Ahjumma yang sedang asyik bercengkrama. Dengan langkah pelan dia bersembunyi di balik tembok agar tidak ketahuan Sungmin

"Ahjumma?"

"Ya Min"

"Tadi aku bermimpi indah" Senyuman manis terpatri dari wajah cantiknya

"Apa yang kau mimpikan Min? Boleh Ahjumma mendengarnya"

"Aku bermimpi bertemu Umma dan Appa. Mereka berdua terlihat indah dengan pakaian serba putih. Dia juga mengatakan kepada ku agar selalu bahagia meski mereka sudah tidak ada disini" Kyuhyun dapat melihat wajah sendu Sungmin saat Yeoja manis tersebut bercerita tentang mimpinya

Kim Ahjumma mengelus kepala Sungmin dengan lembut "Yang sabar nak, itu berarti mereka melihatmu dari atas sana dan menginginkan mu untuk tidak bersedih lagi"

"Benarkah Ahjumma?" Kyuhyun tersenyum saat melihat wajah polos Sungmin yang seperti anak-anak

"Itu benar. Kim Ahjumma juga memiliki Umma, meski Umma Ahjumma tidak ada tapi Ahjumma dia ada di hati Ahjumma"

Sungmin tersenyum senang mendengarnya "Umma dan Appa juga ada di hatiku karena aku menyayangi mereka berdua"

"Kau memang harus menyayangi mereka"

Mereka berdua pun tertawa bersama yang juga membuat ku Kyuhyun tersenyum di balik tembok tersebut.

"Astaga!"

"Kenapa Ahjumma?"

"Ahjumma harus membangunkan tuan Kyuhyun karena sudah waktu nya makan malam". Kim Ahjumma hampir saja melangkah tapi kedahuluan oleh Kyuhyun yang sedari tadi sudah datang

"Ahjumma tak perlu membangunkan ku karena aku sudah disini"

DEG

**TBC**

**Haii haii saya bawa chapter 7. Maaf telat update nya reader ku tercinta. Disini juga di jelaskan sedikit masa lalu Kyuhyun. Bagi yang review chapter kemarin saya sangat2 berterima kasih. Maaf kalau alur nya cepat karena saya tidak terlalu suka menyiksa OTP saya sendiri. Dan hari ini saya sangat senang karena ada nya KyuMin moment pas #SS6Shanghai. Dari pas sushownya sampai mereka pulang. Airport Couple Is Back. Semoga kalian para JOYers tidak meninggalkan Sungmin hanya karena dia sudah menikah**

**Oke sudah dulu ya cuap2nya. Jangan lupa review untuk chapter ini**

**Kamsahamnida**

**Sign,**

**elfkyumin137**


End file.
